Madness Returns
by guren666
Summary: Thorin is blinded by the gold -sickness and Bilbo is the only one who can bring him back from the precipice of madness. Bagginshield , some minor Dwalin/Ori Can Bilbo save him from the madness that is clouding his mind? Rated T for now.
1. Thorin's Madness

Thorin´s Madness

He was the only one who could mend the situation. He knew it, everybody knew it. But everybody around him was against it. Gandalf, Tranduil and Bard warned him to not approach the mad King under the Mountain. His greed has completely consumed him.

Bilbo was content with knowing that everybody from Company was alive. He became friends with them on the journey. Over time, he earned their trust and friendship. It was the frienship that urged him to do drastic measures. To steal Arkenstone was a very bad idea. It only brought him banishment from Erebor and loathing from King under the Mountain. The words from Thorin hurt him.

So when he gave up hope of ever seeing his friends and Thorin again, Bard and Tranduil came to the tent he shared with Gandalf. Bilbo was shocked to see them. He heard that they tried reasoning with Thorin, but it was futile. He wouldn´t let anyone give him advice, not even Balin, Dwalin or his nephews. Bard held something shiny in his hand... Bilbo´s eyes widened at the sight before him.

"The Arkenstone..." He muttered. Bard held out his hand. "I think that you should have it. None of us know what to do anymore. We are helpless against mental illness that fell upon Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I know how you possibly feel. But know this. You have earned the frienship of Men and Elves, but we all know that the Dwarves mean a lot more to you. Before Gandalf left to check on something... he told us." He gestured to himself and Tranduil, "That only one person can help him. One who isn´t and Elf or Man. The gold sickness can only be cured with the help of a being who cares for others more than for his own life. So..." His voice trailed off.

Bilbo stared at the Arkenstone. "Of course... That´s why he took me with them... that sly wizard. He knew this would happen and that I would grow to like them a lot. The answer to ending the curse of Durin is a... gentle heart of a hobbit. The answer is...me."

Hobbit took the huge jewel from Bard´s hand and he was dumbfounded. Gandalf knew of it. How to break the curse. Bilbo made up his mind. If he can help Thorin, he will.

He put the Arkenstone in a backpack. His gaze stopped at the Sting, laying at the entrance to the tent. He took it, albeit his hands were shaking. He fastened the belt holding Sting and he was determinated. So, this was his true purpose. To see if he could save Thorin from himself or not. He knew how Thorin would react when he saw him. Trying to kill him.

Tranduil´s hand on his shoulder stopped him momentarily. "I... come back alive. You needn´t go and try it. Eru knows how dangerous he is now. He will try to kill you." Bilbo nodded. "I know. And I am aware of the danger before me. However... if not me, then who can save him? Deep inside, Thorin must be suffering. Let me tell you something. When I first encountered him, he seemed like a sad prince, sad and proud. I was right. In time, he melted his ice armor he build around himself in order to not show any kind of weakness to me or Company. I may be a hobbit, but I know a thing or two about suffering and loss. Gandalf visited me on that day in Shire with a purpose that I now know."

Bilbo gazed long in the Elf King´s blue eyes."I will snap him out of madness. If it´s within my power." Elf King was stunned. He never expected these words from the hobbit. His bravery surpassed even the strongest and bravest warriors he has seen.

"I see. I pray that you suceed."

Bilbo smiled briefly.

He left the tent, leaving the Man and Elf alone.

"Was that wise, King Tranduil?" Bard questioned.

Tranduil didn´t answer for a while. Was it wise? Of course it wasn´t wise to let a single hobbit enter the domain of a very, very angered dwarf who suffered from gold sickness. But he was the only one who could break the curse. With his life on the line.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balin was trying to calm down Thorin for at least for hours. The new King was mad. Balin feared that this would happen. Thror was the first one who succumbed to the curse and now it was Thorin. In Thorin´s case, the madness was vast and it was directed upon one hobbit. Dwalin tried his best to reason with him. Kili and Fili tried,too.

But Thorin didn´t listen to anybody. He vowed that if he would see that hobbit again, he would murder him for stealing what was rightfully his.

Suddenly two guards came rushing in. They stopped and kneeled in front of their King.

"My King! We bring news!" Thorin looked at them sharply. "What is it?"

"The Halfling... the hobbit! He is standing before the main entrance and demands that he is let in and straight to your throne room, Your Majesty."

Thorin stood up, his eyes flaming with blind hate and resent. "Bring him in here."

The guards bowed and left in a hurry. Balin was worried. "Thorin. Do not do something you might regret later." Balin pleaded him to stop. He tried more reasoning. "He saved us and you know it as well. The whole Company is alive all thanks to Bilbo´s efforts. I am not saying that what he did was right, however, it did save us in the end. Your nephews would be very disappointed if you tried to kill Bilbo. Please, reconsider your resolve. Forgive him for what he did."

Thorin turned to face Balin with a look he never saw on the lad´s face before. "Forgive him? Why should I do such a thing? He stole the Arkenstone! He stole the symbol of my kingdom!"

Balin retorted. "And what? It´s not worth someone´s life."

Thorin didn´t say anything. The two guards threw the hobbit he hated inside the throne room. He landed on the not so soft solid ground and groaned in the process. Balin didn´t like the idea of manhandling Bilbo. He deserved better treatment.

He opened his mouth to ask the unmoving hobbit on the ground, if he´s alright, but Thorin stopped him with his hand raised. Thorin slowly stood up, descending the stony stairs and approached the hobbit who finally got back to his feet.

"How are your new friends? Did they banish you, too?" Thorin asked in a sharp tone, full with resentment. Bilbo looked shaken up. Maybe he got his head re-injured after the fall? Balin pondered. The hobbit managed to stand still and straight, but he still blinked a few times, before he recognized Thorin coming closer to him.

The same Thorin who hugged him at Carrock, the same Thorin who smiled at him. It made Bilbo happy that he made the prince happy. And now, the same Thorin was approaching him with deadly intentions. Bilbo in the last moment saw how Thorin freed Orcrist and ran towards him, picking up speed.

Bilbo on a reflex pulled out Sting and managed to parry the fatal strike. His hands hurt a lot. Thorin´s strenght was formidable. Bilbo was amazed at himself that he parried at all. Thorin had a mad expression on his face and Bilbo didn´t recognize him anymore. This wasn´t Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin kicked him in the stomach and Bilbo flew a little and then he landed on the unforgiving ground, again. Bilbo groaned in pain and tried to catch his breath. His Sting was two feet away from him. Thorin stood above him, holding up Orcrist.

"Nooo!"

"Bilbo!"

This momentary disturbance caused that Thorin looked at the entrance to throne room and saw his two nephews, who were pale. They ran to them, as did Balin who had enough of watching.

Thorin didn´t appreciate them interrupting his revenge. He wanted to tell them to mind their own business, but the hobbit who could hardly stand up on his shaky legs panted heavily before he screamed.

"FILI!KILI!BALIN! UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES GET CLOSE TO US!THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THORIN!"

The three of them stopped in their tracks, lost at what to do. They stopped, but Kili feared what would Uncle do to Mister Baggins. He wasn´t a warrior.

Kili made a step forward, but Fili stopped him. Kili glanced at his brother, who had a serious expression. Fili shook his head. Kili´s look changed to hopeless. Balin looked on. Bilbo told them to stop. He must have a plan... at least he hoped Bilbo had a plan.

Bilbo still felt pain. His head hurt, he probably re-opened his wounds when he was thrown inside and his hands hurt a lot, too. He wasn´t a warrior, but he wouldn´t give up. Do not give up, Bilbo Baggins. He stared at the King under the Mountain, who glared at him madly. Thorin stepped a few feet back. "Is that all, Mister Burglar? Pathetic. Do you think you stand a chance against me?!" Thorin yelled at him.

Bilbo didn´t flinch at the intesity of hate he felt in his voice. It´s the gold-sickeness. The real Thorin didn´t hate him. Quite the opposite. Bilbo picked up Sting, using it as a means to stand up properly. He glanced at the mad King. "I don´t think I will win. But I still can´t give up. Kill me if you must in the end. I hope my death will satisfy you."

Kili, Fili and Balin looked on in horror at the hobbit. Bilbo... wants that Thorin kills him?

The King under the Mountain did like what he heard. He let out a laugh that left other four people in the throne room frozen in fear. "Your death would surely satisfy me. That and the return of Arkenstone." Bilbo smiled a little. "I see... you won´t hesitate to kill me. How about I give you one more reason to hate me?"

Thorin looked on as Bilbo pulled out the Arkenstone from his backpack and a small, ceremonial dagger with strange and foreign symbols on it. Bilbo set the stone down on the ground. "This is a special dagger that can cut anything. It was made in a land, far far away from Middle Earth. I found it in Smaug´s lair. The language is foreign to me, but Gandalf deciphered it for me. Now..." Bilbo raised up the dagger "I WILL DESTROY IT!"

Before anyone could even move a muscle, The Arkenstone was cut in half and then in shattered completely, scattering the white light embeded in bright rainbow colors everywhere. Thorin realized what was done and he roared, charging forward the hobbit who stared at him with fear visible in his eyes. "Yooou! I WILL KILL YOU!" Thorin yelled at him, with his face twisted in an angered expression.

Bilbo rolled away in time before Orcrist literally cut him in half. He grabbed his Sting, staring face to face in the mad King under the Mountain. He heard gasps from their three witnesses of their battle. Bilbo was in despair. How can he save him? He destroyed the Arkenstone before his eyes. He hoped that if he destroyed it, Thorin would come back to his senses. It didn´t work. It only angered him even more.

Kili, Fili and Balin wanted to enter the battle and stop them. Both Bilbo and Thorin yelled at them to stay where they are. Thorin started to circle around Bilbo and then he charged forward, Bilbo only so-so parried with Sting. Thorin´s attacks were getting fiercer and more agressive. Bilbo didn´t think he could hold on much longer.

Thorin attacked him relentlessly. Bilbo was beginning to fear for his life. He didn´t want to die yet. He still had a lot to do, he wanted to help rebuilt Erebor, watch over Kili and Fili and maybe, held mend a lonely heart of the King under the Mountain. Their swords danced around each other in a deadly dance. Parry, block and evade. That´s all Bilbo did. He never once raised his sword with the intent to attack Thorin. His hands stung, his head was heavy and he felt weakened.

Suddenly, Bilbo´s vision faded for a moment and didn´t see nothing. Thorin saw his chance, he vigorously swung his Orcrist and knocked Sting out of Bilbo´s hands. The impact send him flying and he laid where he landed, panting heavily.

Balin didn´t want to watch this terrible scene. He liked Bilbo a lot and knew why he did all of these things. Kili and Fili both ran to Bilbo´s side.

"Bilbo!" They screamed, tears running down their faces. The hobbit´s vision returned at last and saw two young princes. He smiled at them. His smile froze when he heard Thorin´s roar as he dashed towards them, only murder on his mind.

Bilbo´s eyes widened in shock. Kili and Fili are in the way! He used the little strenght he had left and pushed them away from harm. His head hurt even more than before. He surely injured his head again. As result, Orcrist pierced him through his left arm. Bilbo screamed out from more pain. Bilbo faintly heard the screams coming from Kili, Fili and Balin. Thorin pulled his sword out with a sick sound. Bilbo fell to his knees, holding his bleeding arm.

In that moment, the rest of Company marched in and stopped to look at the intimidating sight. They were speechless, to say the least. Thorin looked at him, ignoring the arrival of Company. "Tell me, Halfling. Why did you come back after I banished you? Then you destroyed The Arkenstone before my eyes! Why?! Time and time again, you betrayed my trust! Tell me why you did all of this!"

Bilbo stared at him. Surely, Thorin knew. Or... he didn´t know the reason behind his "betrayal"?

The hobbit felt quite weak and didn´t have enough strenght to move even an inch. He felt the sword on his throat. Bilbo never thought that the day when the one he loved would kill him would come. Thorin wanted to know why? Alright.

"I did all of this for you. Only for you. I didn´t want to see you dead. It would mean the death of me." Bilbo confessed slowly, his eyes fixated at the King under the Mountain who only stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, really? And why is that?!" Thorin growled, Orcrist pressed against Bilbo´s vulnerable throat.

Bilbo surprised everyone when he chuckled a he stopped. Even that hurt him. "Thorin. Before you kill me... you should know that..." Bilbo´s voice trailed off, as was his vision again. It seems he lost too much blood. He didn´t see Thorin, but he still looked up and smiled at him widely, with the feelings deep inside him, which were burried have finally reached the light.

"You should know... that I lo- v..." Bilbo felt like he could faint any moment now. Now his voice was shaking, too. Great timing. "I lo-ve yo-u..."

Thorin dropped Orcrist, staring at the hobbit on his knees. Something in his heart stung.

He didn´t hear right. "What...did you say?" He asked the small hobbit, who barely kept his head up. However, he was still smiling at him.

Bilbo´s vision returned once again, but for how long, he didn´t know. He saw the confused look on Thorin´s face. He could see his Thorin. His smile grew. "I love yo-u." Bilbo repeated, softly. His throat was dry, his head felt like it would burst and the wounded arm only added to his current state.

Thorin´s eyes widened in realization as he saw the battered up, wounded hobbit. What has happened?! Bilbo´s small frame fell forward and Thorin catched him. He shook with him, slapping his cheeks. "Bilbo! Bilbo! What happened?! Why are you wounded?! Answer me?!" Thorin´s voice was hysterical at that point.

The hobbit didn´t answer him. Balin snapped out from the shock of what just happened and ran to them. The rest of Company joined,too. Oin immediatelly checked the hobbit´s pulse.

"It´s faint, but he is still alive. Quickly! Kili!Fli! Carry Mister Baggins into the infirmary!"

Kili and Fili tried to pry their Uncle away from Bilbo´s body, but he wouldn´t let them take him away. Dwalin sighed. This was Thorin they knew again. King or no King, he slapped him across the face. Thorin stoppped lamenting and looked up at Dwalin.

Dwalin had a concerned look on his face. "Thorin! Now is not the time! He must be threated now or he will die!" Thorin went pale at the thought Bilbo might die. He loosened his grip and let his two nephews carry him out of throne room. Soon everyone left, only Balin stayed behind.

A very confused and shaken up Thorin turned to his longtime friend and advisor. "Tell me... what did I do?"

Balin put his arm on his shoulder. "Lad..." Balin didn´t know what to say. Thorin almost killed Bilbo. "Do you remember what happened?"

Thorin blinked. "I remember how angry I was when Bilbo stole the..." Thorin froze in the middle of his speech and briefly remembered what happened.

Bilbo thrown inside throne room. Destruction of Arkenstone. Their fight.

Thorin felt weak suddely. He felt disgusted with himself. He stared at Orcrist. He wounded Bilbo with it. He was about to kill him when...

Thorin gulped down and he held back the urge to burst into tears. "He said he loved me. I heard him. In the darkness. His voice reached me. He brought me back."

Balin hugged the King. Thorin choked up and began crying like a little dwarfling. "I almost killed him Balin!" Balin patted his back, reassuringly. "You came back to your senses. That´s what matters. I am sure Bilbo felt the same way."

The mighty King under the Mountain was weeping and crying at the thought that Bilbo could die and he was in danger. All because of him. He almost missed Balin´s last words.

"Lad, the curse of Durin is broken. It will never again plague your mind."

Thorin couldn´t help but sniffle. "But at a high price, Balin."

Balin let go of him and offered the King under the Mountain a handkerchief. Thorin took it and wiped away his tears. "Thorin. Everything has a cause and a result. You are the one who decides what the result is. No one else."

Thorin gave him back the handkerchief. "Are you implying that... it was meant to happen?"

Balin nodded. "Yes. Gandalf knew exactly why he chose Bilbo Baggins of Bag End to join our Company led by you, Thorin. He expected that the curse would claim you. Gandalf told me to keep it a secret and to observe both you and Bilbo. Gandalf told me that only a gentle heart of a hobbit could save the line of Durin from madness. Hobbits do not thrive in the glittering light of gold and jewels like us. That´s why he could do what we couldn´t. Destroy the Arkenstone and bring you back."

Thorin was caught speechless. "It was a fated meeting, then?"

Balin nodded again. Thorin fell to his knees, hitting the ground with his knuckles. Balin let the freed King under the Mountain vent out his frustration.

"I was so stupid! Bilbo was the one who stayed by my side even though he wasn´t here. Because he never left me. He never betrayed me! I was so blinded that I didn´t see anything!"

Thorin screamed, his knuckles hitting the ground, while tears leaked down his face. Balin felt bad about Thorin. He knelt beside him and put his hand on his shaking hands. "Thorin. Lad. Think. Now is not the time to weep and regret. Think. Aren´t you needed somewhere right now?" Balin asked him.

Thorin stopped pounding the ground and his mind wandered back to the moment he heard Bilbo say he loved him.

He stood up and staggered a bit. Yes, Balin was right. He was needed. Thorin needed him to free him of that dreadful curse, which Bilbo did in the end. And now it was Bilbo who needed to know he can´t leave Thorin alone. If he wasn´t such a fool... he could have avoided all of this.

"Bilbo. He needs me. When he wakes up... He needs me!" Thorin ran towards the entrance and headed to the infirmary. Balin waited for a while, before he moved towards the exit of the throne room. "Indeed, lad. You are quite stubborn, but thank goodness that Bilbo was even more stubborn to give up on you."

Balin walked down the tunnels, where he saw the King ahead of him in the distance, running. He couldn´t help but smile.

AN – I am stuck with Yearning for Recognition. Ugh. This is something that came to my mind when I read the original Hobbit, looking for inspirations. I hope it wasn´t so bad. Possible two shot. Sorry for any mistakes. I did no proofread, so sorry again for any mistakes you find. Title of story adopted a little from Alice- Madness Returns… it fits, doesn´t it? First Thorin´s grandfather and now Thorin.

I will be back with the second chapter, if anyone is interested. Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome as always.


	2. Mad Baggins

Mad Baggins

Thorin ran so fast that his legs hurt. A few dwarves who saw the runnning King ducked away from the sprinting King. The King under the Mountain halted before the infirmary. Bofur, Ori, Dwalin, Nori, Bombur, Dori, Bifur, Kili, Gloin and Fili were standing outside. Fili shouldered his crying brother. Ori had red eyes and was wiping off his tears while Dwalin put his hand on his shoulder. The rest of them were looking dumbstruck.

They saw him and stared at the him. Thorin felt how his throat went dry. Was he late?!

"Is he... is Bilbo alive?!" Thorin asked the Company. Kili freed himself from Fili´s hold and launched forward on Thorin. "Uncle! How could you!" Thorin held his nephew´s hands. "I am sorry. I wasn´t... myself. I am indebted to him more than before. I feel horrible and disgusted with myself."

Kili dropped his hands and turned back to his brother to hug him. Dwalin saw the devastated look on Thorin´s face. He knew what if felt like. He didn´t like the idea of Ori coming with them on the quest. They hid their affections hidden from everyone. No one knew.

Dori and Nori didn´t even see how he held Ori´s hand, squeezing it before he turned to Thorin. "Thorin. We don´t have any news on Bilbo´s condition. He is inside right now. Oin and his best healers are tending to him."

Thorin felt a wave of brief relief wash over him.

_He is alive... fighting._

He was the King under the Mountain, but he couldn´t help at all. As he stood there with his Company, ugly and sad visions of Bilbo flickered before his eyes. Thorin shook such unhappy thoughts away. Bilbo was strong willed.

_"I don´t think I will win. But I still can´t give up. Kill me if you must in the end. I hope my death will satisfy you." _

Bilbo´s voice full with firm resolve echoed in his mind. He was very brave. He faced his certain death like a proud warrior would, even shielding Kili and Fili with his own life. Thorin was completely lost. The curse held him in check. And then. A tiny voice broke into the world of darkness that surrounded him like a black cloud. There, he watched the darkening horizon. It was a small whisper, but still. It came.

"_I lo-ve yo-u."_

Thorin´s heart clenched in his chest painfully. His eyes darted to his nephews. Kili was still crying, Fili patting him constantly and soothing him, telling him that Mister Boggins will be fine. Kili chuckled a little when Fili said Mister Boggins. Thorin wished someone would reassure him that Bilbo would be fine. Dwalin comforted the crying Ori, looking at him worriedly. He knew how dangerous deep wounds could be. Thorin saw many battle seasoned veterans die from them. He was disturbed from his thoughts by a loud, but oddly low shriek from inside. Thorin felt how his blood froze in his veins and a sudden fear stroke him. Was it Bilbo screaming?! He rushed towards the door, but Gloin blocked his path. "My brother is doing what he can. Do not disturb him. Even a small mistake could lead to misfortune." Thorin stopped in tracks and clenched his fists until his palms were hurting. This is… no. Bilbo. What if he died?

What then? His nephews would never forgive him… nor the other members of Company. But most of all, he couldn´t forgive himself and live with that guilt. Thorin felt like he lost home and his sanity again. Bofur gave him an emphatic expression. Dori, Nori, Bombur, Bifur and Bofur tried to calm down Kili, but it wasn´t gonna happen. He felt even worse than Kili. He tried to kill Bilbo. How could one atone for trying to take a loved one´s life? Even if the gold-sickness caused it… It was unforgivable.

Thorin remembered that day when Bilbo saved his life and the talk he had with him before.

"_Why did you come back?"_

"_You see, that´s where I belong. That´s home. That´s why I came back. ´Cuz you don´t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."_

His words hit him greatly that time. He didn´t promise that he would definitely help them take back Erebor. Because things change so quickly… and often promises are unkept, forgotten or abandoned. Bilbo´s words put him at ease.

"_I lo-ve yo-u."_

Bilbo´s faint voice resonated in his head. Thorin felt utterly hopeless. He really couldn´t help… with something? Anything? He slowly slipped along the wall, looking at his hands. They were bloody red. Bilbo´s blood. He desperately wanted to wipe out the evidence of his previous madness, trying to rid himself of the feeling of deafening guilt.

"Lad." Thorin glanced up and saw Balin, holding out a clean, white handkerchief. "Do not blame yourself, Thorin. The curse od Durin is broken and now, you have to be strong. One hobbit did the unimaginable and saved you. Be strong, lad. When he wakes up, he should see a proud, strong King under the Mountain." Balin knelt down and he himself extracted the drying blood from Thorin´s hands. Thorin didn´t say anything for a long time, only sounds before infirmary were Kili´s irregular sobs.

Throrin had to admit that Balin was speaking the truth. If… no. **When **Bilbo wakes up, he should be the King under the Mountain worthy of saving him from madness. Gloin suddenly went pale at the sight of person that came out of infirmary. "Master Baggins!" Gloin said, not believing his own eyes.

Everyone present stared at the hobbit covered in bandages. Oin ridiculously ran after him and fussed over him. "Have you gone mad, Mister Baggins?! You are in no condition to walk!"

Thorin was immediatelly on his feet, running to Bilbo. When Bilbo saw him, he sighed contentedly and a small smile appeared on his face, full of relief. "Bilbo!" Kili broke away from Fili´s embrace and approached the hobbit. Thorin halted, when Kili carefully wrapped his arms around Bilbo´s smaller frame. Bilbo, though injured, returned the hug with his good arm. "Kili. I am fine." Kili sniffled. Bilbo let out a small giggle. He looked over at the Company, giving each of them a glance. "Everyone. I am fine. Thanks to Oin´s rapid healing abilities."

Dwalin snickered and soon the rest of Company joined in. Kili let go of Bilbo, wiping away the remnants of tears. Balin was happy. Bilbo was a good friend to all of them. Loyal, honorable and with a willing heart. That´s what Thorin said about dwarves at the beginning of the quest. However, now it applied the most to Bilbo.

Bilbo was overwhelmed with pain when he woke up. He thought that he died. But fortunately for him, Oin reacted quickly and saved him. His first thoughts were about Thorin, if he´s OK and free of that dreaded curse. He let the healers and Oin do their work and once they were finished, he stood up on his unstable legs and stumbled all the way to exit, wanting to find Thorin. And now, here he was. Thorin gazed at him immensely, making him uncomfortable.

The only thing that separated them was Kili, who stood between them, switching to look at him and then at Thorin. Fili gestured him to get away. Kili finally got the idea and stood by his older brother´s side.

Bilbo stumbled a bit towards the worried King under the Mountain. Bilbo lost his balance due to his head injury and fell into Thorin´s open arms. Thorin catched him, minding his bandages. "Bilbo. I am so sorry. It´s all my fault and -"

He stopped talking when Bilbo raised his good arm and caressed his face. "It wasn´t your fault at all. If anyone´s at fault, it´s me." Thorin stared at the tired and sweaty face of Bilbo Baggins. His face suddenly twisted in pained freaked out. "Bilbo!" The hobbit in his arms relapsed on his chest. Thorin heard several gasps from The Company and screams. His own mind was screaming over and over while he laid him on the ground, holding him. Oin and his best healer knelt down and Oin once again checked up on his pulse and on bandages. "Don´t fret out, Thorin. He will be fine. We stopped the bleeding completely and took care of his wound on head, which by the way wasn´t treated. He fainted because he´s weak."

Thorin felt as another wave of relief washed over him. _Bilbo will live. _

"Oin, I am moving him to royal chambers and please send one of your best healers there to watch over his health and recovery." Oin nodded and went inside infirmary again, probably to fetch the necessary medicines.

Thorin pulled away a few loose strands of hair from Bilbo´s face. "Kili. Fili. Help me carry him."

His two nephews immediatelly rushed to help. Together, they lifted him up gently and carried him to royal chambers all the way up the Mountain. Dwalin looked on as they carried the smaller hobbit. If that was Ori instead of Bilbo, he would probably go insane with worries. Not that he didn´t care for Bilbo. Now he really would not want to be in his shoes.

"We should follow them."

Ori nodded slightly and Dwalin let go of his hand, albeit very reluctantly. One day sooner or later, they have to let Dori, Nori and Balin know of them. But now didn´t seem like a good time.

Dwalin and Ori walked behind Thorin, Kili and Fili. Soon Bofur walked to follow them, then Balin and then the rest walked off, too.

Oin shut the door and looked at the empty corridor. He guessed that everyone left already to take Bilbo to royal chambers. He slowly started walking. Oin simply had to relieve his suppressed anger. Never before has a seriosuly injured patient disobeyed his instructions and went out like he was perfectly healthy.

"Plague on you, hobbits and your stubbornness!"

A passing dwarf stared at him. Oin grunted at him and the poor dwarf minded his own business, getting away from a rather angered Oin.

Oin sighed. "What a mad hobbit. I will make him listen to my well –intentioned advices next time!"

AN – I trolled everyone with the title, didn´t I? Tee-he. Mad Baggins is what other hobbits called Bilbo in Lord of The Rings, The Fellowship of The Ring. Oin at the end venting out his anger was funny. At least to me. n_n And that line of plague and all that… shamessly taken out from the book as well and converted to my own usage.


	3. Maddening Uncertainty

Maddening Uncertainty

Life can change in a blink of an eye. Or cease to exist. Thorin sat beside the one who saved him from family curse. Kili and Fili sat with him, too. But Thorin ordered them to get some sleep and asked Balin and Dwalin to take over for him. Both of them agreed. Dwalin was rather emphatic and it made Thorin wonder what was going on with his friend. But since Dwalin wouldn´t bring up the talk himself, he wouldn´t ask. It´s not his way to pry on other people´s business.

His nephews left Bilbo´s chamber and also the worried King with the sleeping hobbit alone three hours ago. Oin reasurred him that Bilbo would recover, however, he must stay in bed and cannot walk for at least one week. Bilbo had a mild concussion. Oin said that wound on his head was there before he entered Erebor and that it wasn´t treated properly and he almost caught a nasty infection. Thorin was thankful that Oin saved the hobbit. The wounded arm however... it was his fault and he felt guilt everytime he looked at the bandaged arm of Bilbo. He caused him pain.

Thorin was consumed with doubts and fear. How would Bilbo react the next time he saw him?

Was that line true or used ouf of desperation? Should he even ask that?

The mighty and powerful King under the Mountain had no clue what to do. To tell the truth, he didn´t sort out his own feelings properly. About all of this. The look on his face when he said those three words for the second time. His look was filled with happiness.

No, Thorin wasn´t going to behave like a fool. It wasn´t probably meant like that. He was way too wishful.

Wait. Wishful?

On second thought, he, the King was hopeful and wishful. Now that Bilbo saved his life again, his debt towards him only got bigger. How can he ever repay the kind hobbit? He isn´t into gold and jewels... Bilbo would accept them probably, but only because he would have insisted that he took them. Oh, what a mess.

Maybe he should offer him to stay in Erebor forever. If Bilbo agreed, it would certainly make it easier to find out what hobbit liked and give him a gift worthy of the savior of the King under the Mountain. Yes, that would be ideal.

Thorin gazed at the soundly sleeping Bilbo. It was so peaceful here. As much as Thorin wanted to stay, he had to return to his duties. Balin and Dwalin have a lot to do and he only added to their workload. Thorin stood up and covered Bilbo with the warm blanket.

He didn´t want to leave yet. Even if he would attend to kigdom´s matters, he doubted that he could concentrate. Thorin sighed heavily. This... all of this. The madness he hated. The same madness that possessed his grandfather. It was finally broken. The Dwarf King stroked the sleeping face of Bilbo for a long time. He only did it to calm down his swirling thoughts and it made his mind at ease.

xxxxxxxx

The first thing before he opened his hazy eyelids that he noticed was that he was warm and comfortable. His lips formed a smile before he knew it. Then he heard a loud thud and someone stood up.

"Bilbo!"

"He´s smiling!"

"Mister Boggins!"

He knew those voices. And only one person called him Mister Boggins, no matter how many times he corrected the prince that it was Baggins.

Bilbo opened his eyes and saw Kili´s happy face hovering above him. "It´s Baggins, Kili." He said. Kili grinned. "Well, Mister Boggins. It´s nice to see you awake. Right?" Fili, Ori and Bofur were standing around his bed.

Bilbo´s smile grew wider. They were worried about him. But, he would be a whole lot happier if Thorin was here, too. Did he succeed? Bilbo hardly sat up on the bed. "Where is Thorin? I have to see him." Fili stepped in. "No can do, Bilbo. Oin forbids you any kind of harsh movement in at least one week. That includes walking. You have a concussion, so take it easy. Oin was fuming when you stood up recklessly and collapsed afterwards. He was quite scary, mumbling something about plague, hobbits and stubbornness all the time. Oh, and Uncle will come over as soon as he can. Bombur, Bifur, Dwalin, Nori, Balin and Dori were here, too a while ago."

The hobbit laughed at his mental image of Oin fuming around Erebor. It was humorous and amusing. But, one thing still was on his restless mind. "And Thorin...is he...?" He asked, looking at Kili,Fili, then Ori and Bofur. They nervously looked at each other and then, Kili put his hand on Bilbo´s shoulder. "Well... you should ask Uncle yourself."

Suddenly, the door flung open and revealed a flushed King under the Mountain, who stared at the hobbit. Bilbo felt a knot of uneasiness in his stomach. Ori excused himself, saying that he hasn´t finished his work yet. Bofur said that he should go and finish his own work, too. Kili and Fili left without any kind of excuse. Before they left Bilbo and Thorin alone, Kili gave his Uncle a warm smile, followed by Fili, who gave him thumbs up.

Thorin almost chuckled. His nephews were like that. Troublemakers since they were little. The King under the Mountain sat down beside the hobbit, mustering up enough courage to say something that would ease the awkward situation at least a bit.

"Thorin..."

"Bilbo..."

They said at the same time. Bilbo giggled. "You first, Thorin."

Thorin took his right hand in his bigger ones. "I am so sorry. I cannot express my gratitude enough. I am indebted to you-" Bilbo cut him off in the middle of sentence. "No, you are not. I did it because I wanted to. You are an important person to many people, to your kingdom. I couldn´t just sit back and watch how the madness continues on. "

Important to many people. Was he important to him, too? He wanted to ask this and if those three words were true or not. But he had doubts and he feared the answer. What if Bilbo didn´t mean it how he understood it? So instead, he leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead. It was an old dwarf custom used for expressing gratitude. Bilbo was stunned.

He never expected that Thorin would do such a thing. What did it mean? That he felt the same way about him? He accepted his feelings and returned them? What did this kind gesture mean? Thorin gazed in his eyes. "This is a dwarf way of expressing your utmost gratitude towards another person."

Bilbo´s hope sank to the bottom. Of course. What did he expect? Happily ever after? He was a nobody. A mere hobbit. How could a King under the Mountain accept his feelings? He swallowed up his feeling of self -pity. Bilbo was afraid to ask how the King felt about him. What if it shattered their friendship? Yes, Bilbo was selfish in his own way. Rather keep Thorin´s friendship and secretly love him than break it and have Thorin hate him.

Something must have reflected on his face, because Thorin was worried. "Bilbo? Is everything alright? Should I call a healer?" He stood up and was about to leave. Bilbo stopped him, holding his hand in the last second. "No. Not needed. I am fine." He managed to smile despite his inner anxiety.

Thorin sat down again, looking at something behind Bilbo. Then he asked. "Would you stay in Erebor? I mean for a longer time. I would be really happy to have you here. So would my nephews and rest of Company. They are already putting up a Ballad of Bilbo Baggins, the one who ended the Madness of Durin."

Bilbo chuckled lightly. What a ballad it will be. But honestly. Stay here and endure his disappointment, and feign only frienship? The hobbit was lost at what to do. Should he accept it or not? If he refused, Thorin would be disappointed. Bilbo would do anything to put a smile on the face of King under the Mountain. Even if it meant that he would be condemned to misery.

He looked up at him. "I would certanly like to stay. I wouldn´t mind staying here for a few years." Bilbo´s words made the King under the Mountain infinitely happy. "I am relieved that you agreed. You will see that Erebor is very beautiful."

Bilbo continued. "But... under one condition. Well... make it two." Thorin raised his eyebrow. "And what might it be? Ask and I will make sure you have it."

"I want to help you. I may not look like it, but I know a thing or two about diplomacy. I may be useful to you. Also, I want to help out with the keeping of records. Ori told me while we were on the quest that once we would reclaim Erebor, he would have a lot of work to do. I want to help him at least a little. You know I love books and the library in Erebor must be gigantic and majestic."

Thorin was left speechless. Bilbo was such a good soul. He wanted to help him with the meetings with the grumpy Council. And on top of that, he wanted to help Ori in library, which was so big, it seemed it had no end.

"Alright. But I don´t want to you to overwork yourself. Find time to relax and don´t forget that my nephews will pester you everytime they get a chance. Are you up to it?" Thorin asked in a playful tone. Bilbo let out a small giggle. "I am."

Thorin forced him to lay down. Bilbo protested a little, but the King under the Mountain cut him off. "No arguing with me. You have to rest up or else Oin will be very angry and he will give me the scolding of my life." Thorin said, the playful smile still spread wide on his face.

How Bilbo loved to see him smile. It made him look a lot younger. Bilbo closed his eyes and the mental image of the smiling King lingered in his mind. The real Thorin stroked his hands with his thumb and it made Bilbo feel rather tired. "Sleep well, Bilbo." Thorin whispered. Bilbo slightly nodded with his eyes closed, feeling that sleep would claim him again very soon.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"Bilbo questioned, his voice a bit shaky. The hobbit didn´t see it, but Thorin gazed at him lovingly before he sat down and watched him.

Thorin didn´t answer him right away, only extended his hand and held Bilbo´s right hand. "I will stay. Now sleep."

Thorin´s voice was like a lullaby to Bilbo´s ears. "Goodnight, my King."

The King under the Mountain smiled. "Goodnight, Bilbo."

Bilbo fell asleep soon after, the image of Thorin smiling at him burned in his mind.

Thorin stayed with him for a while longer, looking at the rising and falling chest of the one who claimed his heart. He was so close to him and yet, so far.


	4. Melancholy of a fool of a Took

Melancholy of a fool of a Took

When he woke up, he was alone in the chamber. He was feeling light -headed and a bit dizzy. This concussion was keeping him bedridden for far too long. He wanted to walk around Erebor and see it for himself with his own eyes. The beautiful last of a kind dwarf kingdom in Middle Earth.

And he wanted to see the King very soon. His only frequent visitors were Kili, Fili, Ori and Bofur. Of course, the whole Company came to visit him. But none of them visited every day. Kili and Fili informed him about the doings in Erebor, how their Uncle was meeting with Bard and Thranduil about treasure for rebuilding the Lake Town.

"And Bard also asked about you, Mister Boggins! He wanted to know what happened to you. " Kili said.

Bilbo supressed the yawn that was coming, because he felt very tired more and more often. It must be that I am healing, he thought. He focused on Kili sitting next to him. "And what did Thorin say?"

Fili chuckled. "Uncle told him that it´s none of his business. That you are a valuable member of Company, soon to be a Royal Advisor."

Bilbo´s mouth was wide open. He didn´t think that Thorin would say something like that to someone who slew Smaug. Kili was giddy. "And he even shook hands with Thranduil! Uncle is a changed man... er...dwarf. "

"And that´s all of because of your efforts, Bilbo!" Bofur exclaimed. Ori gave Bilbo the books he requested. The hobbit was bored and books were the only distractions he had. Thank goodness they had books in common language, too.

"Thank you, Ori." Bilbo said while he opened up a book randomly and read. He really enjoyed these books. Right now, he was reading a book containing the history of Thorin´s... and Fili´s and Kili´s line. Balin told him that time about the battle before Moria, but reading about it, the heroic acts of Thorin and other dwarves were putting his imagination to work.

And then, the face of mad Thorin flashed before his eyes. The book fell on the ground.

...

It´s been resolved. He is back to normal, Bilbo. He won´t try to kill you. He told himself. Besides the point that Thorin acts like he didn´t confess his feelings, everything is fine.

Bofur picked up the book and was beginning to worry about his friend who went pale all of sudden. "Bilbo? Are you feeling well? Should I call over a healer?" Bilbo shook his hand, feeling a pang of guilt that he made Bofur and others worried. "No, I am fine. I... need to be alone. I am sorry... It´s nothing. It´s just..."

Ori understood Bilbo´s current condition. Heartbroken and must pretend that he is happy. He and Dwalin didn´t face the same problem, but they had to hide their relationship for some years now. It was tiresome to pretend he didn´t love Dwalin in front of Company. Most of all, his overly protective brothers. Ori gestured to princes and Bofur that they should leave. Fili and Kili left, however they glanced back at the hobbit who was so much more happier before they one day entered his hobbit hole.

Bofur exited the room, thinking about anything that could cheer up the hobbit. Well, he wasn´t a toymaker for nothing! Bilbo wasn´t a child though... Maybe he should consult someone about Bilbo´s sadness and how to fix it. The best choice would be Thorin himself pouring his feelings out before the hobbit. That Ballad was something... But that was very unlikely to happen. Because Thorin had a lot of work to do and Bofur wasn´t sure if the King felt the same way about the hobbit. His friend, Bilbo was like a family to him now. Seeing him like this saddened him. Bilbo deserved to be happy. He broke the curse and he himself was cursed. With a broken heart.

Ori stayed behind. He didn´t know if it was the best idea, but Bilbo should know that he is going through something similiar and that Ori is cheering for him and Thorin. They should be together.

"Bilbo... may I tell you something very personal?" At the word personal, Bilbo looked up at him. Ori sat down again. "I have someone I love, Bilbo."

The hobbit was a bit shocked, but let Ori continue. "My love... I have to hide it. That person loves me back, but we have a little problem. Our families wouldn´t agree that we should be together. Mostly my brothers. And so... me and my love have feigned frienship in front of the whole world. It´s hurting my heart to not be able to be with my love all the time. I have my own job, so does my love. We don´t see each other for days and if we do, I have to meet with my love at night, when everyone is asleep. The pretending is agonizing, Bilbo. My love wants to court me officially and for that, we would need permission from my brothers. I fear that we have to run away one day. It can´t go on like you see, I completely understand how you feel, Bilbo. You love the King. I know you do. Don´t try to deny it. I saw it with my own eyes."

Bilbo was still shocked that Ori confessed something like this to him. It meant that Ori trusted him. He held his hands. "I won´t deny anything. He had so many chances to say what I want to hear from the bottom of my heart and yet... It´s very unlikely, Ori. I have to live with that. He feels only friendship towards me. I won´t ruin even that friendship. However agonizing it will be... I have to stay by his side, knowing that he will never feel the same way for me. I guess it´s my punishment for loving a King. Me, a mere hobbit who thought that a King under the Mountain would love an ordinary hobbit." Bilbo said the last words with the hint of self -pity obvious in his voice.

"Enough of my melancholy. Back to you, Ori. Why shouldn´t Dori and Nori allow you and your love to be together? Is your love someone not trustworthy? Or someone with a bad reputation? Or is your love considered someone of lower status? I don´t know, hobbit standards differ of the dwarf standards as I have heard. Why can´t you be together?" Bilbo questioned the dwarf.

Ori sighed and his eyes were glassy. He must have held back tears. "Nothing like that, Bilbo. You really have no idea who is my love?"

Bilbo shook his head. He really had no idea who could it be.

Ori looked at him more closely. "That person was always near me, never letting harm come to me. My love was on the quest with us. I joined the quest because of my love. Nori and Dori were against it, of course. My love held my ground, saying that once the quest is over, we would need someone who would write down what happened. And so, I came along. You still don´t get any ideas of the identity of my love?"

Bilbo once again shook his head. Ori´s love was on the quest? Okay, should he ask about every member?

"It wasn´t anyone of the royal family?" Bilbo asked. Ori shook his head.

Hobbit thought about it. Hmm... someone younger. Ori was quite young dwarf, so Balin was out of question. Gloin, Bombur and Oin were married... Bifur was... well... Bifur. Nori and Dori were out of question, of course...

"Bofur?" Bilbo asked, not believing it. Ori giggled. "No. He is my friend, like you and others from Company."

Bilbo´s eyes widened in realization. It cannot be... Ori is such a sweet soul... him and...

"_**DWALIN**_?!" Bilbo screamed out. Ori panicked a bit and put his hand on Bilbo´s mouth to make him stop from speaking. Ori was red with humiliation. When Ori was sure that Bilbo wouldn´t scream anymore, he put down his hand, still red as a tomato. "Yes, that´s right. Even your reaction showed that it is unbelievable. Am I not right, Bilbo?"

Hobbit nodded, still not believing. Sweet Ori and Dwalin... By Mahal... everything is possible. He fell for the King. Who was he to judge Ori and Dwalin? Well, if Dwalin really loved Ori, then he, Bilbo had no problem with their relationship. Ori deserved to be happy. At least someone dear to him should be happy, if he is deprived of such happiness.

Bilbo smiled at him and hugged Ori. "You have my full support, Ori. I hope it works out for you. When you both love each other, you have nothing to lose. Talk with your brothers about it. If they really love you, they should let you be happy with him."

Bilbo let go of him. Ori had a small smile on his face. "You think that we should do it?"

Bilbo nodded. "Of course. In the worst scenario, you two have to run away. Let´s hope it´s not the case and your brothers give you permission."

Ori was smiling. "I knew I would find an ally in you, Bilbo. You are first person I have told this. Because I know how you feel."

Bilbo didn´t want to discuss him and Thorin. It was only making him more sad, his resolve to stay here making him weary. "I do not want to talk about this, Ori. You and I are in different positions. He loves you back. While..." Bilbo didn´t finish his sentence. He didn´t want to say it, the sound of it would make it more difficult for his heart.

"Oh, Bilbo..."

Hobbit forced a smile. "Ori, you should go. Don´t worry about me. I will be fine. You should do what we discussed earlier. Not right now, tell him about your plans and how you wish to talk with your brothers. Nori is more reasonable, so you should try to get him on your side, I guess. And Dori will then have to comply. If I had a younger sibling, I wouldn´t stay in the way of his/her happiness. I feel that Dori is the same."

Ori was still looking at him, worried. "Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and advice, Bilbo. If only I could help you somehow..."

Help me? Bilbo thought. Nobody can help him. He cannot force someone to love him. "Thank you. But I am beyond help. I am one fool of a Took after all. My Took side brought me on the quest and my Took side made me this way. "

Their conversation ended with a loud yawn escaping from Bilbo. Ori took that as a sign to leave. "I will leave you now. You still are very tired. Oin said yesterday that the sleeping is only serving you well. He also said that in two days, he could let you come and visit the library. Isn´t that great? It´s really big. Not many dwarves visit it. I am quite lonely there, but I heard that you offered to help me. Is that true?"

"It´s true. I always wanted to visit a large library with tons of books. And I will help you out. In Shire, I was a librarian for three months. The poor man was down with flu and I offered to help. We have some valuable books as well and I had the honor of rewriting them, because the letters were fading."

Ori slowly stood up and touched the door. He turned back. "Oh, and one more thing. I wrote down the Ballad of Bilbo Baggins and Durin´s curse. Many dwarves that came back to Erebor are interested in it. The premiere will be sung by Bard (who is an exceptional singer among Men) in four days. Balin is organizing all the things. We, The Company will hold a feast only for us. You are the guest of honor, so you must attend. "

Bilbo was shocked at the sudden news. A feast. He is the guest of honor? And that Ballad was a bit over. "And what did you write in the Ballad? What you saw?" Ori bit his lip, nervous. It was coming. He only wanted to help him and King to get finally closer.

"And also what you** heard**?" Bilbo questioned. Ori had no other choice but to admit the truth. "Yes. I wrote down what I saw and heard. Your confession is a part of it."

Bilbo went pale again. He didn´t want to think about Thorin and the face he would make when he heard the Ballad. What if he misheard him somehow? Or wanted to stay friends? What if Thorin didn´t want to be reminded of his madness and his confession?

Bilbo buried his face under a blanket. "Where is the original of the Ballad?" He waited for an answer, but it didn´t come for a while. He put the blanked away and looked at Ori. "Ori. Where is that Ballad?"

Ori looked like he was scolded. "I am so sorry, Bilbo! Everyone insisted that I added it in! I just wanted to help you!"

The hobbit saw the poor dwarf before him. He was far too kind. But no kindness would make the King look at him with love. "It´s okay, Ori. You needn´t be sorry. I know you wanted to help. Now I need to know... where is it? In the library?"

Ori shook his head, this time more nervously. "No... it´s long gone. I sent Dwalin to deliver it to Bard. He left with the scroll this morning."

That´s the end. It´s over. Thorin will hate him. He can´t show up on that feast. "Did you add the Ballad to the archives in library? When I am released from Oin´s care, I would like to read it. "

"Of course I have made copies. I am afraid that all copies are borrowed out."

Bilbo almost sat up, but his bandaged arm stopped him. It still hurt, even thought Oin used his best salves and other stuff. "Who borrowed them? When?"

"Um... Fili borrowed one, then Bofur... Nori... Gimli, Gloin´s son and Lady Dis. They all borrowed them this morning."

Bilbo was filled with worries. Fili lended one. What if Thorin read it?

Ori must have read his mind. "Do not worry. Thorin is busy all the day, so he won´t get any chance to sneak in Fili´s chamber and read it. However, Kili will probably read it... and so will Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Gloin and Oin. Dwalin read it with me the first time I wrote it... and Balin approved of the content as well. The only one who hasn´t read it so far is Thorin. "

Bilbo sank in his bed, sulking.

Ori tried to cheer him up. "Um... Lady Dis read in in the library and then she complimented me on my writing skills and praised your bravery and well... your bold and courageous confession. She will visit you tomorrow in the morning. "

Bilbo blinked. "Lady Dis? Who is she?"

Ori chuckled. "Bilbo? You don´t know? She is Kili´s and Fili´s mother and -"

Bilbo cut him off, his eyes widening. "Thorin´s sister."

Ori saw that Bilbo was feeling more and more nervous. Why did this role fall on him? He wanted to help get his friend Bilbo and King together, but the hobbit was stressed out. Things were progressing, but slowly. So he and Company wanted to speed up things a bit. That feast and Ballad was Balin´s idea. It is kinda ironic that he and Dwalin, two secret lovers got to make sure that Bilbo and Thorin feel the same towards each other.

Ori had a small talk about Dwalin before he left this morning concerning Thorin. He should tell him about them (hence Dwalin is King´s best friend) and he will tell Bilbo. They should know that they are not alone and friends support them.

The dwarf got back to reality and saw the shaking hobbit. He shook with fear. Ori felt alarmed. That wasn´t what he expected. He ran to Bilbo and soothed him. "It´s okay, Bilbo. Everything is going to be fine. Lady Dis will support you as well, of that I am sure. Everyone is going to be happy. You and Thorin, me and Dwalin. It´s all about a matter of time. Believe in yourself, Bilbo. It´s not like you to give up. You said it back there, facing The King. Don´t you remember? Now is not the time to give up."

Bilbo looked up at him. "Is it really gonna be alright?"

Ori smiled at him. "Yes, it will be." He reassured him.

Bilbo managed to smile. "Thank you, Ori. Nothing is lost yet. I cannot give up."

Ori felt like he did what he could to the best of his abilities. Now it´s up to Bilbo. Like he and Dwalin need to get things rolling, too. He opened the door.

"I will be back tomorrow. Sleep well, Bilbo."

"I will. Bye, Ori. And don´t forget about what we discussed!"

Ori smiled at him and exited the room.

Bilbo laid down on the bed, minding his arm. A sheepish grin formed on his lips.

"I am really such a fool of a Took."


	5. Melancholy of a foolish King

Melancholy of a foolish King under the Mountain

That day Thorin didn´t know where to go as next. Meetings with Council were tiresome. It seemed to him like they sat there for hours and didn´t decide on anything. The King was tired from never ending meetings with Council, Bard and the new Master of Lake Town and Thranduil´s emmissaries. He made peace with the Elven King. Because Bilbo wished to avoid war and end the dispute between him and Thranduil.

Bilbo was constantly on his mind and that fact alone was stressing Thorin out. He was very fortunate that he and the hobbit had at least stayed friends. He wanted more, but his excessive fear of rejection made him stop whenever he was close to telling him. If Bilbo stays in Erebor for some years, he is gonna get bald like Dwalin or he is going to have white hair like Balin.

No one can withstand having their love interest so close and yet cannot do anything, trying to pretend that the looks and touches he shares with Bilbo are only expressing his friendship. Sooner or later, someone is going to notice it. And then… Mahal save him.

Thorin shook his head. Now is not the time for this. Self –pity can wait when he reaches his chamber late at night. He glared for the last time at some elder dwarves – The Council before he stormed off, ignoring them and Balin was hot on his tail. He is the King almost a month and they already think they can command him like they commanded his father and grandfather? No, he will put a stop to them. No Council is needed. Balin is more than enough and Bilbo will soon take his post as the Royal Advisor. Tomorrow… he will dissolve Council.

For now, he should check the state of armory and check on Dwalin, who should be back already. Dwalin left early this morning on some urgent business he didn´t want to talk about.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In Bilbo´s chamber…

His friend did tell him some very surprising news about him and Dwalin. But really, he was rooting for them. Exposing their hidden relationship in front of Ori´s overly protective brothers will be hard. Bilbo hoped that Balin would be more tolerant.

He worried for his friend so much that he absolutely forgot about Lady Dis coming to visit him. Bilbo was reading a book and he was too much absorbed with reading and thinking about Ori´s situation that he missed the first gentle knock on his door. A second later another one landed on the other side, but this time more powerful. Bilbo finally registered someone´s presence on the other side of the door.

Bilbo put the book on the table, straightened his clothes and went to the door to answer it. He stared at someone who looked very much like Thorin, but something was very, very different. Maybe the brooding look was missing? Or something like that.

His visitor entered his room, walked past him and stood in the middle of his chamber. Bilbo closed the door and felt stupid. Just who is this person? It must be Thorin´s close relative. The resemblance is very notable. His visitor walked past him and again and stood before him, with arms crossed. "So, this is the hobbit."

Bilbo heard this same sentence in exactly the same tone some time ago. It was the first thing Thorin said to him and then offended him by calling him a grocer. Good old times… But wait a minute…

"If this is your kind of joke so early in the morning, then please stop it. I am in no mood for any grocer jokes." His visitor blinked a few times and then started laughing. Bilbo looked on. What is so funny?

" He really called you a grocer the very first time you met?And I thought my boys were exaggerating. I am sorry for my brother´s poor manners. I am Lady Dis."

Bilbo realized that he mistook Lady Dis for her brother. He bowed his head. She was royalty and a lady. "I am so sorry for mistaking you for Thorin. You two look alike." She giggled. " No need to bow. We dwarves aren´t fixated on formalities and such. And don´t worry, people often mistake us the first time. Now, my boys told me a lot about you. "

Hobbit held back the urge to snort. Fili and Kili sure talked a lot. He still wasn´t sure if that was s good trait or a bad one. No matter! "Please, sit down, Lady Dis." Bilbo offered to her. She complied and looked at him curiously. " You don´t need to call me Lady Dis. Simply Dis will do. And what should I call you?" She asked politely. What a nice change, once in a while, Bilbo thought. " Call me Bilbo." She nodded, slight smile formed on her face. Bilbo imagined that it´s Thorin smiling at him. He shook his head slightly and gave her a very restless smile as he sat down on his bed. Inadvertently be started messing around with the Ring in his pocket. However, Dis saw that he nervous. "Calm down. I am here because I heard something from Ori that interested me and I came to investigate the matter on my own."

Startled at first, he stared at her. Dis smiled reassuringly at the startled hobbit. " Don´t worry. I swear that anything I hear from you will stay between us. You have my word."

Bilbo nervously looked around. Even walls had ears in this kingdom. It was as if Dis was reading his thoughts. " Nobody is listening in our conversation. My boys are helping in the library and Thorin is busy as well."

That calmed him down. For a bit. But still… He played with the Ring and suddenly a strange feeling enveloped him. Like someone else was spying on his thoughts and emotions. He immediatelly put the Ring on the table. Since the Battle of the Five Armies, he didn´t use it and it should stay so. For some time, he had a bad feeling about it.

Lady Dis noticed the Ring and she was about to touch it when… Bilbo snatched it before her. "Don´t touch it. It´s…" Dangerous? He wanted to say that word, but it didn´t leave his mouth. Dis patted him. " I see. So my brother finally got back to his senses. So it´s true. Congratulations to both of you." Bilbo stared at her for a minute. Then it clicked to him. "Oh, no. No. No, no, no. You have it all wrong. This isn´t a proposal ring or anything. It´s… a magic ring I found during our journey. It´s not a … part of… propose." Why did I say it so disheartened? Now she will get ideas… Bilbo thought.

But isn´t it so? Didn´t I desire it after all we went through? Who wouldn´t fall in love?

Dis looked at him, almost calculating and it so reminded Bilbo of Thorin. "You mean that **yet** he hadn´t done it. Don´t worry. My brother is dense and hopeless in this .. area, but a lot of people are…. helping you out. Me included. I root for you and my brother. The small celebration should get you two… more loose and closer to each other. Oh, before I forget… I have something for you. " She handed him over a golden chain. " Put that ring on it. That way you won´t lose it. " Bilbo did as he was told and then he put the chain with the Ring around his neck. "Is this… from you?"

"Well… yes. Long time ago my brother made it for me when I… got married and I almost lost my wedding ring and my husband wasn´t at home that time and I had more urgent things to do. So, Thorin made this chain for me and I wore it till… today. I don´t need it anymore. Take it as a good luck charm."

Bilbo held the Ring and the chain. This chain was made by Thorin. His fingers crafted it. He looked up at Dis. "I appreciate the though, but I can´t take it. "

"Why not? I told you that I don´t need it. I wore it out of habit and I don´t need it. My boys must have told you that my husband has died years ago and that I don´t wear my wedding ring anymore. Therefore, I don´t need that. And hopefully, you will wear your own wedding ring on your finger soon enough. So cheer up and take that chain, okay?"

Bilbo sighed. They were siblings, no doubt about that. The same stubbornness was a family trait as it seemed. "Fine. I will keep it. Thank you, but… I don´t think that anything more than friendship will be between me and Thorin. I… have feelings for him. I am not sure if he feels the same and I don´t want to ruin our friendship. At least I want to keep it. It must sound selfish from me, but that´s the way things are. I… cannot change it."

"That´s where you are wrong, Bilbo. My brother… he never married. Do you know why?" Bilbo shook his head. " He never married anyone because he was waiting for someone. Someone like you."

"Yeah right. Something like: I will fall in love with someone who saves my life, loves me despite my mood swings and brooding?" Bilbo said mockingly.

Dis stayed serious. "Bilbo, this is no laughing matter. I have faith in you and him. It´s about time you and he talked about it. And what better opportunity than the feast? Listen. I know my brother and ever since he became the King, he had this look in his eyes that I know too well. He is in love with you."

Bilbo knew that she meant good… but… giving him false hope?

"A false hope will only make it harder for me. It is hard enough. I know you mean well, but please stop it. I don´t… I can´t… I mean…" He didn´t know what to say. All the words abandoned him.

Dis all of sudden hugged him. "Have faith in yourself. All will work out and soon you will be the Consort under the Mountain. All of your friends are rooting for you. I hear that on the journey, you proved your bravery and loyalty. You exceed the heroic exploits of ancient. My brother values loyalty and bravery very much. And he surely values your heart even more. And maybe he is facing the same fears you face now. "

Bilbo needed this. She knew exactly how he felt. Dis let go of him. "I came to cheer you up. Mahal knows that my brother is quite dense in the heart affairs, but even he must admit his feelings for you. My boys were so right about you. You are meant for each other." Bilbo blushed at the last sentence.

She smiled at him and stood up. "I must go now. Gotta check up on Kili and Fili and make sure they don´t put the library on fire. " She opened the door and gave him one last smile. "Thank you for being here for my brother. He was alone far too long."

She left the hobbit alone with his heart set ablaze by renewed hope.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the armory ….

Thorin found Dwalin inside as he hoped he would. His long time friend was turned with his back as he entered armory. Thorin slightly patted him and Dwalin almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to face Thorin with a big frown. "O- It´s you, Thorin. What are you doing here?"

"For instance, I am the King so I should check up once in a while on the state of armory. And second: What was that about earlier this morning? You would tell me if something wrong was happening, wouldn´t you?"

Dwalin´s hands started to sweat. He avoided Thorin´s gaze. "It´s nothing serious. Really. Just a message Bilbo wanted to send to Bard." Thorin gave him a suspicious look. "A message? About what?"

"I don´t know. I didn´t read it. I just delivered it and came straight back. But listen. I know how you feel."

Thorin blinked. What is Dwalin talking about?

His friend looked around cautiously before he spoke in a very low voice." I love someone and we can´t be in a publicly known relationship. It´s a long story and I want you to listen. I have been in a relationship with that person for years now. Nobody knows about us yet. Only a few trustworthy people. And I think you deserve to know, since you are my best friend."

Dwalin´s sudden confession almost took away Thorin´s breath. "Why tell me now if you have been secret lovers for years? And what do you mean that you know how I feel?"

His friend came closer to him. "Because you need to act or Bilbo will be very unhappy. I am sure you don´t want that." Thorin sighed. "Is it so much visible? I try my best not to show how uncertain I am. Just when I want to go all out and confess finally, the words…. disappear and I can´t say anything at all. Each day I tell myself that I will tell him, but I can´t."

Dwalin patted him. "That´s why I am about to tell you how it hurts to hide in front of the world that me and my love don´t feel anything more than friendship. My love was on the quest with us. I stood by his side all the time, protecting him to the best of my abilities. His brothers were against him coming with us, but I stood at his side and so even you agreed that we´ll need someone to chronicle our quest for the coming generations."

Thorin couldn´t believe it. Dwalin and…

"Ori? What a… surpise." Dwalin smiled. "He is the best thing that could happen in my life. I am so much thankful that we met. I love him so much I can´t describe our love. But, there´s a good reason we have to meet in secret."

"Dori and Nori." Dwalin nodded. "Yes. The main problem. I want to have a serious talk with them about me and Ori. It´s time we stopped hiding and make it official. Ori said that he doesn´t care if his brothers loathe him after that. He said that no matter what, he will stay with me. But I know that he needs the approval from them. He loves them very much and it would be hard for him if he parted ways with them. But that´s a risk he is willing to take for the sake of being with me. So, did you get my point, Thorin?"

Thorin was thinking very long until he answered. "You won´t know what will happen if you hide all the time and do nothing. If something is meant to happen it will. Something like that?"

"Exactly. So you get a mission. Tell Bilbo how you feel about him. You won´t know his answer if you do nothing. But I can say that he won´t reject you."

Thorin looked at him with hope. "Why are you so certain?"

Dwalin laughed. "I have eyes, Thorin. And I see the mutual attraction. Trust me, he won´t reject you. He has the same look when he gazes at you like Ori when he is looking at me when we meet. "

Dwalin patted him one more time. "Take my advice, Thorin. Do it during the feast when both of you are more open with each other. That´s the whole point of the feast. To get you two together."

Thorin didn´t know if he should be grateful or not. His friends sure want him to be happy, but going this far to arrange a chance to confess. What the hell is he so unhappy about? It´s his last chance. The King smiled at his best friend. "Thank you for telling me about you and Ori. I hope all will go well for you two. And also thank you for encouraging me. I have been acting as a fool lately. I need to fix all of this."

"You will see that everything will work out in the end. Just believe in yourself. I will believe in me and Ori, too. For our future and hopefully, we will get Dori´s and Nori´s approval. Oh, I almost forgot. It´s time. I have a meeting with Ori in the library about our… plan. See you later, Thorin."

Dwalin left the King under the Mountain alone in the armory. Thorin leaned against the door frame. On his face slowly settled a warm smile. "I have been such a fool. "


	6. Calm before the storm

Calm before the storm

Tension and nervousness could be cut by a knife. The atmosphere was heavy and everybody was on edge. Dwalin and Ori prepared for their coming out and it seemed that only two other people were even more anxious. Those people were of course Bilbo and Thorin. Each of them worried and worried for the outcome.

So when the day of the celebration finally came, everyone was relieved that the day has come, except them. Kili and Fili have gotten a mission from their ma to bring Bilbo to the Big Banquet Hall in one piece and in good mental state.

In the meantime, Balin had to make sure that Thorin didn´t get out of it in the last minute. He was a fierceful warrior and a proud King, but confessing to a hobbit was way out of his league. Or so he thought until Dwalin encouraged him to tell Bilbo about his feelings.

"Laddie." Balin adressed him. Thorin looked up at him. "I am sorry, did you say something?"

Balin leaned against the door and looked at the King under the Mountain. "It´s time." Thorin slowly rose and gave his friend a look. "Then let´s go." He said in a decisive, firm voice. Balin has never seen such a determination on his face, not even when they departed for the quest. Oh yes, love is complicated and it makes people act like fools. Or in Thorin´s case, do the right thing and hopefully all will end well and they will all live hapilly ever after. If only he was right…

If only they knew that their lived hapilly ever after was going to be a path blocked by thorns…

In Bilbo´s chamber…

Fili and Kili have spent at least half an hour of persuasion that the hobbit goes with them to the Big Banquet Hall. "I changed my mind. It´s a bad idea. I can´t go there. " Bilbo said, avoiding their gazes. Hobbit sat on his bed, staring at his hands. Fili and Kili exchanged looks and silently communicated as they always do. They both nodded at the same time.

"Mister Boggins." Kili adressed him. Bilbo ignored him. Fili sat down next to him. "Bilbo. We are here for you. Only a fool would reject you and our Uncle isn´t a fool. So put a charming smile on your face and let´s go and meet up with others already. Bard didn´t learn the song for nothing. And I want to see the look on Uncle´s face when Bard sings the Ballad. It´s gonna be epic."

Bilbo chuckled a little. They always knew how to cheer him up. "I don´t know if it´s the best idea. But it´s about time I stopped hiding. He accepts my feelings or rejects them. Either way, at least I will know how he feels. Your mother and… a close friend gave me hope over the past days and I will use this hope. Courage alone won´t be enough for me to tell Thorin my feelings."

Kili sat down opposite of Fili. "Don´t worry, Mister Boggins. A few rounds of ale will do the trick. In Uncle´s case a few more rounds… and then you´ll smooch each other all around the place. Ugh, Fii… I will get sick at the mere sight of the mawkish atmosphere."

Bilbo hit him hard in the elbow. "Ow! I see you are in a fighting spirit again, Mister Boggins. But spare your energy for Uncle, okay? You will need it for tonight."

Now the hobbit reddened. He sure got the ambiguous meaning of Kili´s words. Unfortunately the two brothers saw it. "Aaaaw… please, reserve that kind of face for Uncle. He will like it, I am sure of it." Fili said mockingly. Bilbo had enough of them. He stood up and gave the two pesky dwarves a nasty look. "Anything is better than listening to you two. I am going. You got what you wanted."

They didn´t mind that Bilbo needed a push. They just wanted that Bilbo and Uncle are happy. They belonged together.

"What are we waiting for? The feast is about to begin."

Bilbo left his chamber as first, then Kili followed by Fili. Bilbo closed the door and they went off to the fateful meeting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

However, they didn´t get far. A large commotion was up ahead in front of them. Dwarves, Men and Elves were all standing in in a huge circle. "What in Mahal´s name is going on?" Fili asked. Kili shook his head. "Let´s check out the situation. Something must be going on."

They pressed through the crowd till they reached the beginning and once they saw what the crowd had been looking at, all three of them were stunned. A deeply wounded dwarf has been lying on his side, breathing shallowly. Bilbo snapped out of his shock and approached the mortally wounded dwarf. He knelt down and held him. The dwarf reached out his hand. Bilbo took it without hesitation. The dwarf´s eyes found him. "We …were…under at..tack… only… sur…vivor… many… orcs… Azog…" His eyelids slowly closed and he died. Bilbo felt horribly. No, no, no! Not now!

He stood up and faced Kili, Fili and the crowd. "Kili, Fili. We must go and tell Thorin about it. And Bard, too. Someone from Elves should tell Thranduil about it, too."

An elf woman stepped out from the crowd. "I will go. We camp nearby the kingdom." She left in a hurry. Bilbo didn´t like the situation. Just when he was about to freaking confess… a possible war must occur. Great.

Bilbo ran all the way through Erebor, with Fili and Kili hot on his tail.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bilbo finally arrived and opened the main door into the Hall. Many fixated their eyes at him, among others Thorin. Hall was full and there was a lot of people. Dwarves, Men even a few Elves. Everyone stared at the breathless hobbit and two dwarves who came after him, just as breathless.

Balin immediately sensed that something was wrong and went to meet them. Bilbo leaned against the table and panted heavily. "What´s wrong, lad?"

The hobbit regained his composure and breath and gazed in the eyes of the old dwarf. The whole Hall went silent before Bilbo spoke ina low voice. " In the upper level ... one dwarf returned from patrol ... he was half-dead. Orcs attacked them ... He also mentioned Azog. I believe we are under attack."

The statement made everyone pale. Just when things were beginning to settle down. But of course, Azog wouldn´t simply give up. He wants the line of Durin dead. And Erebor´s treasure.

Thorin maitained control and balance before a panic broke out in the Hall. He stood up and went over to Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Balin. The rest of the Company followed him. Thorin stopped before Bilbo and gazed in his eyes. There, he saw fear and disappointment. What if Bilbo was going to confess today, too? But, now they had more pressing matters to attend to."Dwalin. Go to armory and gather our army. Balin, send a message and ask for reinforcements from the Iron Hills. We are out of time."

Bard stepped in. "You can´t possibly defeat them alone! We want to help you. I will go now and return with my people as soon as I can. These bastards need to be stopped."

Thorin was thankful. Any help is welcomed."Thank you. They are only strong in numbers. Once I kill Azog, it´s all over."

Then a blonde elf approached them. "Elves will help, too. This is a matter of Middle Earth´s future for all of free nations. "

Bilbo looked at the elf. He looked familiar… "An elf already went to your camping ground to tell Thranduil about it. I told her to go and inform him."

Thorin gave him a smile. Bilbo tried to shake off this warm feeling that settled inside him. "In any case, we have to act fast. The poor dwarf died before he could tell me more… We don´t know how many orcs are on the way."

Thorin put his hand on Bilbo´s shoulder. "It doesn´t matter how many. We will crush them. I will kill Azog and end this once and for all."

"You won´t be facing him alone, Thorin. He´s too dangerous!" Bilbo blurted out. His grip tightened. "Yes, I WILL face him alone. You are not to leave Erebor. Soon an all out war breaks out. I can´t let come with us. You don´t know what it feels like to be caught up in something so horrible. Many people will die. Could you handle to see all that slaughter and blood? No, I am NOT going to involve you in this. "

Bilbo felt hopeless. He wanted to stay at Thorin´s side. " But I can´t let you go out there and face that bastard alone! What if he… kills you?! I don´t want that to happen!"

Thorin sighed. "And what if I can´t protect you out there? What if you… die?! Why can´t you undestand that?!"

They would have argued some more, but Balin stepped in. "Thorin. Bilbo. Now is not the time to argue. I agree with Thorin. You should stay inside Erebor… I think that you should go back to your room. Bilbo, please, listen to reason. Thorin´s a King. He can´t abandon his kingdom. But he wants you to stay here and wait until it´s all over. Can you do that for the rest of Company at least?"

Bilbo scanned the faces around him. Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili,Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, Bard and that elf. They were all serious. They want him to stay and hide? After all he went through?

"Fine. I will go back to my room and hide."

Bilbo turned around and saw a familiar large stature. "GANDALF!"

The wizard approached him and others. "I have returned just in time, it seems. This war will be a decisive battle. I will fight along with you."

Thorin was relieved. No matter how the wizard got on his nerves sometimes during the quest, he was still here when he was needed. Thorin nodded and secretly found Bilbo´s other hand and squeezed it. Bilbo gave him an odd, quick look, hoping nobody saw it. The King did it to reassure the hobbit. But also to make calm down his own thoughts. As much as he wanted to stay with Bilbo, he knew he was needed on the battle ground, along with his family, friends and subjects. Bilbo will be safe in Erebor. No orc will ever again defile his kingdom or kill someone dear to him.

"Bilbo, please go to your chamber. And don´t leave it. Promise me you will stay in your room." Thorin stared at him seriously as if his life depended on Bilbo´s answer. "I… will stay." Bilbo said quietly.

Ori was next to him and he shook with fear. He wasn´t exactly a warrior, just like Bilbo, but Dwalin was always nearby. Dwalin and Ori looked at each other for a moment. Ori´s brothers saw it and glared at them a little suspiciously.

If only Thorin would let me come…. Bilbo thought. How come Ori can go and he can´t? Well, he said he´d stay. So he stays. Even if he wants to go and support Thorin. How he wanted to tell him how he loved him… What if he dies on the battle ground? He will never know that Bilbo loved him. But telling him now wasn´t the best idea. That would only pressure him.

Bilbo turned to leave, when Kili and Fili joined him. "We are coming with you, Bilbo."

The hobbit suspected as much. He didn´t answer or acknowledge them. He opened the large main door and glanced at Thorin, who was plunged in a fast debate with Bard, the elf, Gandalf, Dwalin and Balin.

He picked up his pace and almost walked- ran back to his chamber. Kili and Fili barely kept up with him. "Bilbo, why didn´t you tell Uncle that you love him? What if-" Fili was cut off in the middle of the sentence. Bilbo stopped and turned around. Tears were streaming down his face. He started sobbing and collapsed on the ground. Fili and Kili immediatelly knelt down and embraced the hobbit. "Don´t cry, Mister Boggins. Uncle is a strong warrior. And he has many allies, thanks to you. " Kili said.

Bilbo sobbed a few times and hid his face behind his hands. He was ashamed that he´s cryingd. He was worried for Thorin, for his friends. He stays inside where it´s "safe" while Thorin and others risk their lives. Not knowing what will be happening in a few hours made him overly sensitive to death. That poor dwarf guard somehow made it back to warn the kingdom. And what will be he doing? Hiding like a rat.

"Bilbo. Now it´s not the time for-"

"I KNOW, OKAY?!"

Fili gave him a hurt look and Kili probably too. Bilbo felt guilty for taking out his frustration and uncertainty on them. "I am sorry. It´s just… I am useless. I cannot fight, I am suitable only for hiding and not worrying all of you over my helplessness. I am sorry for making myself a burden. For you and especially for Thorin. I am not even worthy to confess…"

Kili did something unthinkable. He slapped Bilbo across the face. Bilbo touched his red, stinging cheek. His brother was just as surprised at his action as was the hobbit. " Oh come on, Mister Boggins! Once this mess is over, you will freaking confess and Uncle will gladly return your feelings and you two will be together and we will pester you gladly on. And you are not a burden! "

Bilbo was a heap of unfortune, trying to wipe away his tears. The fight didn´t even begin and he´s crying. What would his father say if he saw him giving up now? Or his mother?

In his head a plan was born. He will stay there for a while and when no one sees him, he leaves for the battle ground. With that thought, he rose up and ignored Fili´s and Kili´s worried glances. "Our chambers are close by. I guess you want to to take your weapons and head back as soon as possible. Don´t worry. I will stay in my room."

Both dwarves sighed from relief. They maybe thought that Bilbo would put a fight or something. Bilbo didn´t want to lie to them, but what other option did he have left? And he didn´t lie all the way. He will stay in his room… for a while.

The three reached the Royal Chambers. Bilbo stood before his room. "Here I am… I can only pray for everyone´s safe return. Take care of each other out there. Protect each other." Bilbo said in a low tone.

Kili was overly serious. "I will protect Fili with my life."

Fili smiled at him. "Since when are you the elder brother? I am supposed to protect you with my life, Kili."

Both shared a long look and Bilbo knew they swore in that moment to protect each other out there. What a bond they share. If only Thorin wouldn´t demand that stupid promise!

…

He will have to break that one promise. He cannot sit here and wait.

Bilbo went inside his chamber and fell on his bed. Now he must wait and then… he goes after Thorin.

He heard how Kili and Fili entered their rooms not so far from his own room. When they leave, he can go outside and find Thorin.

Why was this happening?

He didn´t know.

But one thing was certain.

He will see to that Thorin comes home alive.

_AN - A __HUUUUUUGE__ plot twist ahead. __**WARNING**__: Read at your own risk. Nah, just kidding. I will do something that every Hobbit and LOTR fanfic writer/reader has thought about at least once, but NO ONE has dared to write about it actually. I will once again prove that LOVE is the strongest weapon in the… Middle Earth? n_n _


	7. Evil Bilbo

Evil Bilbo

Thorin told him to stay inside Erebor. The Company insisted on it, too.

So, here he was. Inside the dwarf kingdom alone, while Thorin and Company left. They went to the frontlines, leaving the worried Bilbo behind. How cruel of them. Have they already forgotten that no matter what danger they face, he is still a member of Company?

And then, there was Thorin. And Bilbo.

The news about orcs crossing the borderlines of Erebor couldn´t be worse timed. As the King, he has to defend his people, who just came back home recently. This was their home.

Where does all of this leave Bilbo? He isn´t a dwarf. He is a hobbit. He loves the King, but the King maybe loves him and The King has other things on his mind constantly. He wanted to help out with rebuilding Erebor to its once glory, but Thorin managed just fine without him... until the urgent news delivered by that poor dwarf destroyed his high hopes for him and Thorin!

Nasty orcs! How dare they!

When he finally made up his mind to confess once more (Lady Dis convinced him more or less). The Ballad and the feast were perfect opportunities. Bilbo was angry at Thorin and Company and mostly at himself that he stayed behind and listened to them. He stood up. Time to initiate his plan to join them.

"That´s it! I am not gonna stay here any longer and worry till the world ends! I have to go and see what I can do." He said to himself, because he was alone in the chamber that was given to him on the first day of his stay in Erebor.

His arm was halfway healed, all thanks to Oin´s care. It still hurt a little, but he knew he had to go outside and find Thorin. Bilbo feared that something bad was happening. Bilbo hastily exited the ´safe room´ and looked around the hallways. All of the warriors were gone. They probably left to fight with Thorin for their home.

Bilbo told himself that if only he will be in a situation that was life threatening, only then he would use the Ring. The Ring was magical and it was proven to be helpful in the past and it may be useful when he needed to disappear from a danger. But for some reason even Bilbo didn´t know, he had a bad feeling about the Ring. The Ring was safe, hanging on the necklace Lady Dis gave him. She mistook the Ring for an engagement ring. Bilbo chuckled at that. If only he and Thorin were at least engaged... his life would have a meaning again.

Bilbo slowly and carefully made his way out through the empty halls. The guards at the front gate were gone, so he wasn´t hindered by them. With the Sting in his right hand, he ran out to the open battlefield.

He heard battle cries and the sound of thousands of swords, axes, spears, lances, maces and hammers clashing against each other. He hoped he wasn´t too late...

XxxxxxxxX

The King under the Mountain was doing his best to protect his nephews and friends. They fought scattered all around the battlefield. The reinforcements from Iron Hills still haven´t arrived. Neither the Men or Elves. They were outnumbered. If this keeps on going, they will be defeated. He had to find Azog and kill him. He owed it to himself and to his people. With that thought he killed two orcs at once, severing off their heads. In the distance, he saw how Kili took out something big and white with his arrows. And there, he saw Azog. Thorin ran to aid his nephews. No more! No more family members will be killed by that pale bastard! He dashed towards him. Azog stared at him and completely ignored Kili and Fili, who had their hands full with protecting each other. Thorin knew they would take care of each other.

He stopped before the pale orc. This was his battle alone.

XxxxxxxxX

Bilbo was scared. He didn´t await so much blood and bodies all around the place. The sight was horrifying him. What can he, a mere hobbit with no real fighting abilities do to help? If only he could help somehow. Do something to help Thorin to win this. Of only he had the power needed to protect them! He would do anything to ensure their safety. Yes, even at the cost of his own life.

Thorin nor any other members of Company were near him. He watched as dwarves killed orcs or vice versa. Bilbo was paralyzed. When he saved Thorin that day, he felt brave. But now, he knew that in a real combat, he had no chance. Bilbo regretted that he declined the numerous offers to train he obtained from Kili and Fili on the quest. He was useless here.

This all was too gruesome to be true. His worst nightmare became a cruel reality when a large goblin out of nowhere assaulted him with its´s giant mace. Bilbo on reflex rolled away, but he was frozen in fear.

Then a voice resonated in his mind.

_Let me take over. I will help you and your dear dwarves. I have the power to help you._

Bilbo thought that he must be hallucinating, because all he heard were yells and pained groans.

In the meantime, the goblin who stared at Bilbo was slowly moving closer.

_Put the Ring on. Or else you´ll die!"_

The voice... he thought that he has completely lost his mind, but what other option did he have?

In the spur of the moment, he tore the pretty necklace Lady Dis gave him and put the Ring on his finger.

His consciousness was blinded and he felt like he left his body behind and as someone else took control over his body. The experience was overwhelming.

He closed his eyes and a dark aura enveloped his small frame. When he opened his eyes again, they were looking very different and not like the hobbit´s eyes at all.

They were black with a fiery pupil burning inside.

He was free. Finally! After all these years of waiting!

He didn´t have time to celebrate, because a large goblin was about to smash him to the ground. He slid behind the large goblin and killed him with one precise stab beneath the ribs. Goblin fell to the ground, dead.

He felt powerful like never before. He made his way on the battle field, slaying every orc that dared to cross his path. Surprised dwarves only blinked at the sight of a small hobbit slaying orcs and their enemies falling dead before them, slain by the hobbit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While Bilbo who was influenced by the dark powers of the Ring and his true owner made his way thorugh the battle field, Thorin was caught in a fierce battle with Azog The Defiler. They battled for an eternity, or so it seemed.

They both knew. One of them falls and then it´s victory for the one last standing. Thorin had to defeat Azog. But the orc was a formidable opponent. He needed to win. For his people, kingdom and for Bilbo, who was probably worrying himself out over him and Company. At least he was safe.

Azog was very strong. Thorin parried with his sword, but Azog swung his mace viciously, Orcrist was knocked out from his hands. Thorin quickly looked around and saw a thick branch. Azog attacked him time and time again, not giving Thorin any chance for grabbing back his Orcrist or any other weapon from the fallen enemies of allies.

This was looking very bad for him and his people.

XxxxxxxxxxX

This little creature has proved to be worthy of taking control over. He was by no means strong, but should be more than enough before he gathers enough energy to materialise his former body. He needed a body to renew his dark powers and right now, he was caught in meaningless battle.

If this little hobbit or whatever dies, then it´s all over again. He waited far too long. Gollum was a nobody, not really usable. He needed a pure body of someone like this hobbit.

This body wasn´t particularly strong, but it was fast. And he didn´t even try his magic out yet.

That hobbit was willing to do anything to stop the orcs from winning, even going so far than letting him take over the control of his body. He put the soul of the hobbit in the labyrinth. He would never find the exit and see the light of the day again. He would make sure of it.

He didn´t know what drove the hobbit, but now he was controlling his body. The Ring was the only thing he needed. He will teach that hobbit how it feels to lose everything. He will kill the only one he wanted so desperately to save. And he will die by his own hands.

Oh... he will kill the King under the Mountain and destroy all other kingdoms, all fools who would try to stop him from his revenge. Because he is The Dark Lord, Sauron and he will destroy Middle Earth.

The Dark Lord didn´t know how much the world has changed while he was fleshless. It didn´t matter. Soon all of Middle Earth will be cast under his rule. Soon, the world will witness the rebirth of Sauron, the Dark Lord.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Kili was out of arrows and pulled out his sword and slew one orc who was about to attack him. Fili was fighting alongside him. It was a never ending, tiresome battle. The orcs just kept coming, no matter how many they killed. The others didn´t fare much better. Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin,Gloin, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were battling for their lives. As did every dwarf on the battle field. Kili stopped counting how many he killed after sixty and he did his best to concentrate. He still had a lot of energy left and with his brother by his side, he had nothing to fear.

Kili was only worried about their Uncle, who fought alone in the middle with Azog. Uncle was very strong, but Azog someone who would match his strenght.

He prayed in his mind for Uncle´s life.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

He ran thorugh many battles, killing the useless orcs. He will need an army. But one more mightier. The Nine were his generals and minions who were under his rule. When he was defeated that time, the Nine disappeared. With no Master or Ring calling them, they were only wandering spirits in the realm of the dead, never finding peace.

He will bring them back later, now he should find the dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield, the one the hobbit wanted to survive in this all-out war.

As long as the Ring is on his finger, he has nothing to fear and the hobbit will never take control over his body again. With that he grinned as he finally saw the King battling with a pale orc. He ran towards them, evading the dwarves and orcs in his path, his eyes focused on the downed dwarf, with nothing but a branch in his hand.

The hobbit must have some relation with the King. Or else he wouldn´t have gone outside. His uselessness consumed him and that´s where he used his tacticts to get what he wanted. Freedom and temporal body.

He stabbed the worthless pale orc repeatedly, enjoying the feeling of blood seeping out of the orc, then down the sword and on his hands.

The orc fell to the ground with a loud thud, dead.

Now he focused on the dwarf King, who looked very surprised and shocked. He stood up and approached him slowly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thorin couldn´t believe his eyes. Just before he thought that the situation was hopeless - Bilbo killed Azog! He approached the hobbit and without any words, he hugged him tightly. Bilbo didn´t return his hug. Thorin thought that he was still in shock at what he did.

"Bilbo! I thought I have told you to stay inside! Why are you here? I knew I should have locked you inside your room. But, I suppose it was for the better. You saved my life." Thorin let go of the unmoving hobbit, who clutched his Sting and had a grin on his face. Then Thorin looked closer and saw that Bilbo´s eyes were... different. He had never seen such eyes before in his life.

Bilbo started to laugh. His laugh was filled with poisonous evil. It spread around and soon everyone who was close stopped fighting and was searching for the source of that creepy laugh.

The orcs started to run away and dwarves killed them off before they had escaped.

Bilbo laughed on, his voice stroke fear in the battle hardened dwarves.

Thorin didn´t know what happened to his hobbit. "Bilbo? Are you...alright?" Thorin asked. Bilbo stopped laughing and raised up his sword and attacked him. The dwarf King blocked , not really getting what was happening anymore. Bilbo attacked him relentlessly, laughing.

"BILBO! STOP! I DON´T WANT TO HURT YOU!" The hobbit laughed maniacally, swinging his sword from side to side. "Why are you attacking me?!" Thorin asked, not really waiting for an answer, while he blocked Sting with the branch. Thorin really didn´t want to hurt Bilbo. What came over him?!

Bilbo stopped his assault and he threw Sting away. In that moment, the Company and Gandalf arrived on the Eagles. They dropped off the Eagles, Gandalf landed before Bilbo and Thorin.

Gandalf pointed his staff at the hobbit. "THORIN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Thorin complied and moved away, the fear in Gandalf´s voice plagued him. What in the name of Mahal is happening?!

Gandalf was still pointing at Bilbo, who grinned like crazy. "Who are you and what have you done to Bilbo! Answer me!"

Bilbo (or not?) tilted his head to the side, watching the tense group of unwanted people around him. He raised up his hand with the Ring and looked at the wizard.

"I am not obliged to tell you who I am, but this time I will enlighten you, Wizard. I am the Dark Lord, Sauron!"

The reaction when he said that cursed name made everyone freeze on the spot. Everyone except Gandalf. He hurled out a huge flaming ball towards Bilbo.

Thorin´s heart tightened in his chest. "NOOO!" He yelled out, many other similiar screams joined his. The Dark Lord in Bilbo´s body stopped the fiery ball with a single hand. It disappeared in small fumes.

"Quite amusing. But only one needeth perish. Now... BE GONE!" He summoned a large circle around Gandalf. Before he could escape, it enveloped him and he was imprisoned in a floating orb. The Dark Lord turned his attention to Company. Kili and Fili snapped out of their shock as first ones of the group and they threw themselves at him, restraining his hands. "Bilbo! Come back to us!" Fili screamed."You have to fight him! Bilbo!" Kili added.

The Dark Lord groaned. No one is going to stop him from his revenge against Middle Earth. No one! With an unseen force, both brothers were thrown away from him. Thorin caught his nephews. "Do not do anything until I say so!" He ordered the rest of the Company.

The Dark Lord giggled. "What do you want to do, dwarf? You won´t hurt me. None of you will. Not that you could. Because this body belongs to someone you all want to live on. Especially you, dwarf King."

Thorin gritted his teeth. Of course he wouldn´t hurt Bilbo´s body! He made two small steps forward, looking into the strange and creepy eyes. "Return him. Return him! Give back Bilbo and leave his body at once!" The Dark Lord shook his head, smiling. "He will never return back. I banished him to eternal nightmare! He can´t hear you!"

Thorin´s eyes widened as his legs gave out on him, the cruel reality too much for him to handle. He wanted to tell him his feelings tonight and he hoped that Bilbo would agree to stay with him. He wanted to be with him and now, he brought only death to his people, friends. He let down Bilbo, who deserved to be happy and to live. He buried his face in his hands. "No... BILBO!"

The Dark Lord in Bilbo´s body approached the dwarf King, who was left hopeless.

The end of the dwarf King´s life was near.


	8. Evil Lord Returns

Evil Lord Returns

The time has come. He stood before the King under the Mountain, who had a meltdown going on in his head. He suspected as much as other dwarves stood around him to guard the King. He snorted. Fools who don´t know their place.

He summoned the dwarf´s sword in his hand. He pointed at the dwarves. "Fools. If you stand in my way, I will have to kill you all."

"We won´t let you harm Uncle! How dare you possess Bilbo, you monster!" Fili yelled out, caught up in his rage. The Dark Lord smirked, an evil light sparkled in his eyes.

Who needs swords? He will take care of them without weapons. His weapon is dark magic. He tilted his head as he threw the Orcrist on the ground, observing the loud dwarf who dared to speak up to him.

A bald dwarf charged at him with a hammer. What a fool.

Before he reached the Dark Lord an arrow landed in front of him, making him stop to look at the one who shot it. He was expecting Kili to hold the bow, but it was an elf, who has just arrived. It was none other than Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood.

Sauron in Bilbo´s body was mildly intrigued. Who was this elf? He hasn´t seen one since he was defeated. And that was a long time ago.

The Dark Lord stepped closer. "Who are you, Elf and why do you meddle in this?"

Thranduil immediatelly saw the situation and that Bilbo wasn´t Bilbo anymore. He sensed dark aura and even darker powers lurking within the small hobbit´s body. Something must have happened.

"I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. Now I want to know who you are and what happened to Master Baggins."

Sauron laughed. "Very perceptive, O Mighty King! By now you should know. I am the The Dark Lord! Now I have two Kings that I can kill!"

Thranduil was joined by his son, Legolas who sensed the evilness seeping from the hobbit. "What happened, father?"

The Elven King didn´t answer, only stared at the Dark Lord, who was reborn. That should have never happened. Gil-Galad and Elendil did their best to defeat him. And they gave their lifes away. He should have known that evil never truly leaves. The spirit of The Dark Lord was imprisoned the whole time. In that Ring that was on the hobbit´s finger.

Legolas saw the downed Thorin, who was still in shock. His nephews and Balin tried to snap him out of his state. Legolas knew that this wasn´t a hobbit anymore. He was someone far more ancient...and very evil.

He also saw the tension and fear in the eyes of the dwarves. Just what or who is he?

The hobbit... no... he started to laugh in a sinister way. Thorin looked up as he heard that laugh escaping from the mouth of Bilbo and yet it wasn´t him.

He has to do something. Bring him back. Somehow. Thorin stood up abruptly, ignoring his nephews and Balin.

He made his way towards the Dark Lord, who laughed on the battle field filled with corpses. The battle was won. However, for how long?

Bilbo. He wanted him back more than anything.

Even at the cost of his own life.

Thorin walked on, totally ignoring the voices of Company.

"Uncle!"

"No, Thorin!"

"Don´t go near him!"

"Stop!"

In the meantime, Gandalf finally managed to break free from the floating orb and landed right before Thorin. He halted him. "You don´t stand a chance against him. Let me fight him."

And he charged off at The Dark Lord, who wasn´t expecting that the Wizard would break free. He was careless. That´s why he didn´t see it coming when a beam of white light and thunder zapped him.

"NOOOO!" Thorin screamed out.

The Dark Lord was on his four as small trail of blood trickled down his face. Even in this body, he had his high resistance. If it was someone else, not The Dark Lord, he would be dead. That magic is the perfect opposite to his power. Sauron in Bilbo´s body slowly stood up and observed the Wizard.

"You have one of the Three. However, I have the One Ring. The most powerful of all! I will kill you all! The time has come for the Dark Kingdom to rise again!"

Gandalf hurled out another white light at him and Sauron countered. Their spells caught up and it created a huge explosion. The impact was so great it send everyone flying across the battle field, including Gandalf and The Dark Lord in Bilbo´s body.

Thorin regained his consciousness a few minutes later. He was feeling groggy. He inspected his body for any possible injuries, but he only had a few bruises from the battle.

He looked around to find anyone who was near him. Fili protected his brother from the impact with his body, shielding him. Thorin ran to their side. "Fili! Are you alright? What about your brother?" Thorin hear a low grunt and Fili quickly got up to his feet, pulling Kili up as well. "We are fine. Go and find Bilbo. We will search for others. He needs you now the most."

Thorin knew he could count on them. They have grown up to be reliable, as he always wished they would. The dwarf King nodded. "Take care. There are probably still some orcs hiding and waiting to ambush us."

Kili and Fili gave their Uncle a smile. "Don´t worry about us. Now go!"

Thorin didn´t need to be told twice. He sprinted ahead, where he saw a mysterious mist. That´s where Bilbo is. There is a high propability of it. He will get him back somehow. He knew that Sauron was an evil character. He was supposed to be dead. He was defeated many years before he was born and yet, his spirit has lingered on to the world of living and now, he took control over Bilbo. Bilbo who wanted peace so badly that he risked his trust and own life for it.

Weaponless, he entered the mist and he didn´t see anything. What was going on in there? The mist was growing thicker and wider. He had to find him and then he´ll try to bring back the hobbit who has found his way inside Thorin´s heart.

"BILBO! Where are you?!" Thorin screamed while he looked around the mist, but saw nothing. He tried it once more.

"I know you are here! Show yourself!"

There was no reply. Thorin had a bad feeling. What if this mist was a trap and he fell right into it?

"THORIN! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Do not move!" A familar voice called out to him. It was Gandalf. So he was inside the mist, too? He made one little step forward to the direction he heard Gandalf´s voice coming from.

"DON´T COME CLOSER!" Another voice called out to him, this time Thorin recognized the voice of Thranduil. His voice seemed horrified.

Thorin stopped moving. He didn´t like this. The dwarf was shaken up when he heard steps ahead of him. Then, his eyes somewhat adjusted to the mist and he saw a small figure approaching. Bilbo. No, Sauron.

The mist began to clear and Thorin was surprised when Gandalf and Thranduil joined his side, unscathed.

Gandalf inspected him. "Thorin. Why didn´t you stay back? This is far too much dangerous! You should retreat, too, Thranduil. You two are Kings. If you two are lost here right now, all of Bilbo´s efforts will be in vain!"

Thorin realized that Gandalf spoke the truth. But how could he just abandon Bilbo? There was still hope he could be brought back. He didn´t know how yet. But he had faith in Bilbo. He will fight against Sauron.

He stood proudly and looked at the small figure approaching them. "I will not run away. I have to bring back Bilbo."

Thranduil admired the courage the dwarf has shown. However, courage alone won´t be enough. Sauron was a formidable opponent and by far exceeded his skills in magic. Not even Gandalf stood a chance against him, with the ring that Cirdan gave to him.

The Dark Lord saw the fear in the eyes of the wizard and elf who dared to fight him. That wizard caught him by surprise. It will never happen again.

He saw the dwarf King who joined the two fools. He stood there proudly and he looked at him before he spoke that he will bring back the hobbit´s soul.

It´s not possible. It seemed that the dwarf King had confidence in that hobbit. The same confidence Gil-Galad and Elendil shared. He cursed them for their trust in each other. That trust was his downfall that time. This time, he won´t allow that. He, The Dark Lord will destroy the trust and plant seeds of doubt.

No hobbit or dwarf will stop him.

Before that, he will have fun with them.

The wizard waited until he stopped moving and then he hurled another beam of white light at him. That cursed light! He hurled the spell away with his hand and he was enraged. He will give them a taste of his power!

"Death awaits you!"

Gandalf casted a protective wall around himself, Thranduil and Thorin. The dwarf King and the elven King didn´t know what to do. Thorin never felt so useless before. Magic was foreign to him. He had absolutely no knowledge about it.

"Stay back! When I say, run away!" Gandalf yelled at them, looking straight at the little hobbit who was chanting a spell in the dirty language of Mordor.

Thorin protested. "No! We cannot just run away and leave you here! And what about Bilbo?!"

Gandalf lost his cool and he turned to the stubborn dwarf. "If all three of us die, then who will stop him? You have to run away!"

Thorin didn´t want to abandon Bilbo. No! He didn´t give up on him and now, he won´t give up on him.

The Dark Lord finished his spell and a pentagram appeared on the ground and a large beast materialised before Gandalf.

It broke the barrier with ease and pummeled Gandalf with swift attacks. He didn´t even have the chance to draw Glamdring. The beast used its tail and swept Gandalf off his feet, sending him flying to the other side of the vast battle field.

The Dark Lord liked what was happening. The elven King was no match for him or his little pet. And the foolish dwarf was unarmed. He called the beast to his side. Everyone in Middle Earth should fear him. Revenge is what kept him going. He will tear apart that trust the dwarf and hobbit share. He started walking toward the two Kings.

Thranduil pulled out arrows and he shot enchanted arrows at Bilbo´s body. Thorin yelled out another NO! as the Dark Lord in hobbit´s body stopped them in the midway and turned them back to Thranduil. He quickly rolled out of the harm´s way.

"Lowly maggots." The Dark Lord was again speaking in the dark language. Thranduil sensed that something evil and possibly life threatening was coming their way. He turned to the dwarf King next to his side and pushed him aside. "RUN! You have to escape before-" He was cut off as the hobbit threw a small black - green orb at them. It grew and grew and then it swallowed up the two Kings.

Thorin never felt so much pain as now. His whole body felt like it was torn apart slowly. The agony was immense and never ending. He prayed that it ended or else...

All of sudden the spell ended, but the pain lingered on and Thorin fell to the ground face first. His conscience was fading as he saw the hobbit with demon, burning eyes standing above him. This wasn´t Bilbo anymore. He had to try to talk to him. Bilbo must be somewhere inside.

Thorin couldn´t feel anything right now, except the pain that refused to leave. With the last of his willpower, he crawled a bit and reached out to grab Bilbo´s leg.

"Bilbo. Please... return...back...to me. Fight...him." Thorin pleaded, hardly looking up.

The Dark Lord found this dwarf rather amusing. If he thought that the hobbit would free himself from the nightmare, he was badly mistaken. He will never see the light of day again, banished forever in the depths of the eternal nightmare he was imprisoned in within. He saw his chance and took it.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" The Dark Lord in the hobbit´s body laughed out. He shook off the dwarf´s hand and knelt down.

"The hobbit isn´t imprisoned as you think, dwarf. He agreed to help me, because he would benefit from it, too."

Thorin blinked furiously, not understanding what he was saying. "What?" His vision was beginning to blur.

The Dark Lord yanked him by his hair. Thorin winced. "The hobbit made a pact with me. His wish is your death and the fall of your entire kingdom. I am doing what he wishes and I wish to exact my own revenge. I shall begin with you, Thorin Oakenshield and your kingdom."

The Dark Lord moved aside from him and summoned over his beast, who spread out wide wings. He mounted it and looked down at the two Kings, who barely were alive. If he wanted, he could kill them right now. But he wanted them to suffer. Suffer the same pain and agony he suffered, if not worse. All of Middle Earth should suffer.

"I will kill you all in due time. If you wish to find me rather than let me find and finish you off, I will be waiting. In Dol Guldur!"

The beast took off and it created a small whirlwind that totally blinded Thorin. He reached out his hand.

"Bil...bo." He muttered before he passed out.


	9. Maze of Oblivion

Maze of Oblivion

Bilbo was lost in a maze. He didn´t know how he got there in the first place. He just woke up in it and he was alone. The hobbit wanted to leave, but it has proven to be rather... hard to do. The maze was endless and it had many blind alleys.

And one question was on his mind. Just where is he? The last time he remembered... a goblin was about to smash him to the ground like a mouse.

He wanted to escape this solitary place. But the more he longed to find the exit, the more was the maze getting complex and difficult. Or was it a figment of his imagination? Bilbo stopped before a fork. Where to now?

A dark mist settled down around him and someone was inside it. He recognized the tall stature of Gandalf, then Thranduil and finally Thorin. Thorin!

He ran to Thorin´s side, but he didn´t even notice him. Bilbo grabbed his hand, but it went straight through Thorin´s hand. The hobbit was confused. What is this? An illusion? What´s going on? They seemed to be so real...

Was this really an illusion? Or was this what was really going on in reality? He had a feeling that this place was too weird to be real. That means... he must be somewhere that isn´t quite...considered reality, perhaps? He needed answers. Maybe Thorin will hear him? Bilbo had to try it. "Thorin? What is going on? And why won´t you look at me? Was it something I said earlier?"

No reply came from the dwarf King.

Gandalf turned around and he clearly was very tense. Bilbo has never seen him like this before. "Thorin. Why didn´t you stay back? This is far too much dangerous! You should retreat, too, Thranduil. You two are Kings. If you two are lost here right now, all of Bilbo´s efforts will be in vain!"

The hobbit blinked. What is Gandalf talking about? Thorin stood proudly and looked at the small figure approaching them. "I will not run away. I have to bring back Bilbo."

The hobbit could feel the tension in the air. Thorin stared at the person that stepped closer and Bilbo couldn´t believe his own eyes. It was him! But the other hobbit looked slightly... different. His eyes were... demon - like, burning with fiery hate. This wasn´t him! It couldn´t be! Something was very, very wrong. Gandalf send a beam of white light at the hobbit. He hurled it over with his hand.

Gandalf casted a protective barrier and the other Bilbo began chanting in a language that sent shivers down his spine. It was his voice, alright. But to use his voice in such a foul language!

"Stay back! When I say, run away!" Gandalf yelled at the two kings, looking straight at the little hobbit who was chanting a spell in the dirty language of Mordor. Thorin protested. "No! We cannot just run away and leave you here! And what about Bilbo?!"

Gandalf lost his cool and he turned to the stubborn dwarf. "If all three of us die, then who will stop him? You have to run away!"

The other Bilbo finished chanting in that language( that spelled evil all over it).

"Death awaits you!" A pentagram appeared on the ground and a dangerously looking beast was summoned before them. The beast broke through Gandalf´s barrier. Bilbo shrieked, but he doubted anyone heard him. This was just something that must have happened in the real world while he was here. Bilbo dreaded to see what came as next. But he didn´t have another choice.

That huge beast pummeled Gandalf with rapid strikes and then swept him of his feet and Gandalf disappeared. There was no trace of him. Now it was only Thranduil and was either someone that looked a lot like him or... he didn´t even dare to think of the consenquences of what he has done. He was right! That blasted Ring and that voice! If only he wasn´t such a fool... Bilbo didn´t want to see this.

The other Bilbo called back the beast and made a few steps. Thranduil fired arrows at him. "NO!" Thorin screamed. The demon in his flesh changed the direction and send them back at the elf. The elven king rolled away just in time.

As much as Bilbo wanted to stop that demon who looked like him, he knew it was meaningless. He could only watch bitterly. Thranduil quickly turned his gaze to the unmoving Thorin, who seemed like he was hypnotized by the demon.

"Lowly maggots." The demon said in a cold tone. The elven king pushed Thorin away. "RUN! You have to escape before-" He was cut off as the demon- hobbit threw a small black - green orb at them. It grew and grew and then it swallowed up the two kings. (The orb enveloped the "good" Bilbo as well, but it didn´t hurt him.) But they felt that pain. Thorin, who was next to him screamed from agony as did Thranduil. The sound was tearing his heart apart. Tears prickled down his face. "No,no, no! NOO! Stop! Stop hurting them!"

Bilbo didn´t know if the other Bilbo heard him or not, but the spell suddenly ended and the two kings fell to the ground. Bilbo immediatelly checked up on Thorin. He was in bad shape. That spell must have been devastating.

The demon in his body walked to Thorin. Bilbo stood protectively before Thorin, spreading his arms as if he wanted to protect him with his body. Bilbo didn´t care if he was invisible or not solid in this... world. He would not let that demon kill Thorin! He stared at the demon. "Stop. Leave us alone!" Bilbo pleaded, but it was futile. The other Bilbo knelt down and the hobbit who still stood protectively was cast aside by some force he didn´t see. What the?!

He clearly didn´t hear him. So who shoved him away? It wasn´t the demon, was it? Thorin grabbed the other Bilbo´s leg. Bilbo felt hopeless. No, the demon will kill Thorin! He charged at him, but this time the unseen force knocked him back a few feet. Bilbo hissed as he landed on the ground, but he got up quickly back to his feet and watched in horror as the dwarf whom he loved hardly looked at the demon.

"Bilbo. Please... return...back...to me. Fight...him." Thorin pleaded, hardly looking up at the other Bilbo.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" The demon in the hobbit´s body laughed out.

Bilbo shook his head. Fight the demon? Come back? How should he do that?

"The hobbit isn´t imprisoned as you think, dwarf. He agreed to help me, because he would benefit from it, too."

Bilbo so wanted to kill that demon bastard for telling such blatant lies, but he knew he couldn´t even touch him in this world. He would never help someone so evil!

"What?" Thorin asked in a low voice.

The other Bilbo yanked Thorin up by his hair. He winced and hissed. The demon spoke. "The hobbit made a pact with me. His wish is your death and the fall of your entire kingdom. I am doing what he wishes and I wish to exact my own revenge. I shall begin with you, Thorin Oakenshield and your kingdom."

The other Bilbo summoned the beast to him and mounted it. It spread out wings.

"I will kill you all in due time. If you wish to find me rather than let me find and finish you off, I will be waiting. In Dol Guldur!" And he took off and disappeared like Gandalf.

Bilbo again grabbed Thorin, but the same thing happened again. It was like he was spirit or a something like that! His hand went through Thorin´s, again. Bilbo was in so much despair right now like never before.

Thorin reached out his hand. "Bil...bo." He muttered before he passed out. No! Bilbo knew it was futile by now, but he couldn´t stop his emotions. He wanted to touch Thorin, make sure he will survive...

Then suddenly both Thranduil who has long passed out and Thorin vanished into thin air like ashes.

Bilbo stood up and he had mixed feelings raging inside of him. Anger, despair, anxiety, uncertainty and now he was feeling like he was going mad. He had to escape, find his way back to the real world.

In the darkness that ruled inside the maze, he didn´t see any light. Anger won over his rational thinking. "Let me out of here! You bastard! How dare you hurt my friends and tell Thorin such blatant lies!"

A frightening laugh echoed through the maze. Bilbo felt shivers down his spine. His Took side in him made him stand his ground. It´s just a laugh, he told himself. "You spineless coward! Show yourself!" Bilbo yelled out very loudly.

There was a defeaning silence for a while. Then, the hobbit sensed a rather evil presence behind him. He asked for that, didn´t he? Bilbo very slowly turned around and his eyes captured a big, fiery eye floating in the sky. Bilbo was genuinely frightened. "Who, who are you?!" He blurted out. The eye in the sky glared at him. Bilbo has never felt so small before.

"_You released me, wanted my help, used my Ring several times and still you don´t know who I am?" _A voice sounded in his mind.

Bilbo observed the eye. Now isn´t the time to give into fear. "I ask you again. Who are you? And where am I? What did you do to me?!"

The eye continued to glare at him. _"You are imprisoned in the Ring. I switched with you after you foolishly gave in and now I have full control over your body. I am rather thankful for that."_

The hobbit used a tone he used whenever someone wanted to borrow money from hin back in the Shire. "Who the hell are you? And what did you do to Thorin and others? How dare you hurt them!"

A sinister laugh sounded, this time in his mind. _"How dare me? I can do whatever I want, hobbit. Long time ago, two fools defeated me. But I won´t do the same mistake again! I will destroy that damnable trust you and that dwarf share and all other bonds of trust that could threaten me. I will have my revenge on Middle Earth!"_

Bilbo felt how a new vawe of anger washed over him. "Destroying the trust? That´s the reason behind your blatant lies?"

_"He doesn´t know if they are truly lies, hobbit. I will use that. Shatter every bond, destroy everything. The whole existence. That´s all I want."_

Bilbo shook his head, gazing at the floating eye. "You will never succeed! Thorin trusts me and he and others will stop you! As a matter of fact, I will stop you myself!" Bilbo exclaimed, not really believing his own words.

_"You will never leave here. It´s your eternal damnation. You can try to escape, but even then, you won´t regain cotrol over your body ever again. I am someone who has spend too many years thinking about my defeat, planning my revenge. I only waited for a perfect opportunity. No one shall stop me!"_

Hobbit still didn´t give in. "Me and Thorin. We will stop you. And this time, we´ll make sure you stay dead!" The eye glared at the hobbit immensely.

_"We will see about that, hobbit. I will kill the dwarf with your own hands and you will witness his death first -hand!" _

Bilbo´s eyes flashed with uncontrolable rage. " I WON´T LET THAT HAPPEN! NEVER!"

The voice chuckled. _"Then go ahead, hobbit. Try and stop me! If you think you stand a chance against me, Sauron, the Dark Lord!"_

Hobbit went pale a bit. That name was told in old tales! He couldn´t have encountered the embodiment of pure evil! He was slain by Gil- Galad and Elendil, the two leaders of the last greatest alliance of Elves and Men. Oh... the two fools? His mother told him the tale before he went to bed several times when he was small child. Could things be worse?

He was defeated once. So, that meant that he wasn´t invincible. He only needed to get back to reality and escape from the Ring. He should have never found it. Maybe it was fate that made him pick it up that time in the darkness.

How could he be so utterly stupid and let someone so much evil banish him and then let that same bastard take control over his body? ...

There is no use crying over spilt milk. What´s done is done.

Bilbo looked up again, but the eye wasn´t there floating in the sky. He felt relieved. That bastard probably plans something big. A big trap to lure everyone in. He has to ruin his schemes and return back to his body. He went straight ahead in the maze, trying to find a way out. Bilbo only hoped he would find the exit soon. No sunlight, wandering around the endless maze, nothing in sight.

He hoped that his stupidity wouldn´t cause the destruction of his world and deaths of many innocent people.

No, Thorin would find a way to stop that Sauron. Gandalf should be fine, he´s not a wizard for nothing and he should have a plan that could put an end to the evil mage´s plans.

There is still hope. Hope is what keeps people going, when all else is lost. That´s what his mother told him at the end of the tale every time. If hope is the strongest weapon to retaliate, then so be it. He will use that hope.

Bilbo walked through the maze, a new determination burned in him. He will stop Sauron. At all costs. He may be a powerful dark mage, but he underestimated him and Thorin. He brought back Thorin from his madness and Thorin will guide him back to reality.

He knew Thorin wouldn´t let him down.


	10. Ultimate Truth

Ultimate truth

AN – **BEFORE** my dear readers begin to read, they should know of the slight changes I have applied just in case someone would want to flame me with the fiery lava all the way from Mount Doom. First of all, Gerontius Took or the "Old Took" will be in this chapter and he will be searching for his missing grandson. I know that he and Bilbo never actually met(at least I think so…), but I can alter whatever I want in this. In Madness Returns, the old Took is still living and breathing as you will see. And he can even pull a punch… well. Enough spoilers. Off you go. I listened to Lulu´s theme from Final Fantasy X while I was writing all of this. So blame it on Square Enix if it´s maybe too much angsty and sad. Read at your own risk. n_n

When he woke up, his first thought was that he must be dead. All he saw was a white ceiling. He was wrapped up in blankets. As he tried to get up, someone stopped him with a hand and forced him to lie down again. "You are not to move for a while. You were on the brink of death, Thorin."

His eyes somewhat adjusted to his surroundings and he recognized the Grey Wizard. His right hand was wrapped in bandages, but overall he looked fine. His mind was in disarray, he felt light headed and his body hurt terribly. The war...he was battling Azog. Then...

He rose up quickly, worriedly and ignoring his pain. " WHERE IS BILBO?!" Thorin asked Gandalf, putting away all those blankets. Gandalf raised his thick eyebrow. "Rest up or Master Elrond will have my head. He looked after you and Thranduil. You were brought to his home shortly after you have collapsed. I saved you, so maybe you should show me some gratitute at least. "

Thorin complied, but only because his whole body was hurting immensely. What was that damned spell?! Was that really Sauron? He was banished so long ago... everyone thought he died. Why is he even alive? And why of all people he had to possess Bilbo? Such a kind, loving person. The man he loved above all else.

Gandalf was keeping a close eye on the King under the Mountain. He knew and everyone else knew that things were going to get very, very ugly soon. No one will be safe as long as Sauron is on loose. Every man, elf, dwarf and even a hobbit will be in danger. Sauron is a very evil character who must be stopped at all costs. "Thorin. I know it may sound harsh right now, but your people need you, and most of all Middle Earth needs you. Everything else doesn´t matter." As he expected, Thorin flipped out with swelling anger." Everything else doesn´t matter? Are you telling me that Bilbo is forever lost and I will never get him back?"

The Grey Wizard sadly shook his head. "I do not know. I am sure he is trying to break out right now as we speak.I can only pray for his success. If not..." Gandalf hinted and sighed wearily. He didn´t expect this turn of events. When he visited Bilbo some months ago, he didn´t know that something like this would happen. He prayed that it never came to the last solution.

Thorin didn´t quite follow on Gandalf´s not then what? "Gandalf. If not... then what?"

He was spared of telling Thorin the ultimate and bitter truth. "All will be talked over soon enough. You and other kings of all free nations need to know the truth and the beginning of it all. I will hold a council first thing in the morrow. For now you should rest up. You are barely alive, all thanks to your stubbornness, I would say." A tall elf stood in the room. It was none other than Elrond.

Thorin gazed at the elf, confused. "Why hold a council? We are wasting time. I will leave in the morning for Dol Guldur."

Gandalf didn´t approve and neither did Elrond." No, you won´t leave. You have to rest up at least a bit and you need to listen to the whole story. Sauron isn´t so easy to beat as you think. Only a few have survived that battle and we are lucky that one is still in Middle Earth." Thorin stared at the Grey Wizard. "Who might that survivor be?" Elrond stepped closer. "Me. I was there and saw everything. It was a bittersweet victory. Gil - Galad and Elendil were the leaders of an alliance between elves and men. I will tell the rest tomorrow. Now rest."

Elrond and Gandalf left him alone and Thorin pondered about Bilbo and himself. How could things get so complicated? Why now? Why him and Bilbo? He only wanted to be happy with him, living with him. Only death should tear then apart and only for a short while. They would rejoin in the afterlife. But now? His love was all he had to offer to the hobbit and even that was taken from him.

And there was still that thing that Sauron said.

Bilbo wanted him dead? To exact a revenge on him and on Erebor? What a load of crap. Who would believe such lies? Bilbo was of gentle, caring nature and that was the thing that made Thorin fall for him the most. His personality and the way he smiled, looked at him with such warm look in his eyes. No, he could never believe anything that damn bastard says. He trusted him with his life. He saved him so many times already.

Now it was Thorin´s turn to save Bilbo.

He laid down again completely, turning around before he settled in a somewhat comfortable position and he closed his eyes. If he wanted to save Bilbo, he needed to be strong.

He didn´t want to wait even a hour longer. The dwarf king slowly rose up and he hissed a little. His body was better, but not much. That damned council wasn´t needed. He already knew all the facts he needed to know. First, rescue Bilbo somehow and second, see that Sauron is killed finally and hopefully forever. His armor was on a nearby table. He was a king and a dwarf. He won´t let other kings see him without his armor. Thorin took some more time to get his armor on because of his injuries, but eventually he put the whole royal armor on and slowly made his way out of the room.

If he truly needs to hear the whole story, then so be it.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.

Meanwhile…

He has finally arrived at his destination. He dismounted the winged beast and dismissed it. There he was once again, in Dol Guldur. But this time, he had a plan and a host body that was too much valuable to his enemies to kill. Surely not even the holders of the Three Rings would just kill his host. The Dark Lord is never wrong.

Soon enough, he will be strong enough to make a new body for himself, but that can wait. First, he needs to eliminate all of his enemies. The Dark Lord knew that they would try to bring out the hobbit from within the Ring. It was their only option. Or to kill his host and maybe that would kill The Dark Lord, too. But they won´t kill him. The life of that hobbit means far too much for them.

The Dark Lord is never wrong.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,.,,.,. ,.,.

Back in Rivendell…

The King under the Mountain made his way through the many, many corridors and blind alleys in Elrond´s gigantic house. He remembered that one night they stayed and then set out further the next thing in the morning. He and Bilbo weren´t on the exactly best terms back then. It was due to his inability to admit to himself that Bilbo was gaining a place within his heart. If only he said that back then, all of this could be prevented and Bilbo wouldn´t be imprisoned inside that blighted Ring and… and…

Thorin didn´t look where he was going and he literally ran over another person. The other person was falling, when Thorin saved that person from falling on the ground. He felt stupid and embarrassed that he didn´t look where he was going. It was very un-kingly. " I am so sorry. Are you alrig—" His words vanished when he saw just exactly who he saved. It was a tall woman with long, blonde hair, blue eyes and and pointy ears. She was an elf. He let go of her. He didn´t quite like elves, even after he and Thranduil made peace. But this woman…

He stared at her for a good minute, then she smiled at him, knowingly. " I know who you are. You are Thorin, son of Thráin, King under the Mountain. I once knew your father and grandfather. My name is Galadriel and I rule over Lothlorién with my husband, Celeborn. We came here to attend the council that will determinate the fate of Middle Earth… and the fate of two people caught up in the middle of this spiral of threads of fate."

Thorin didn´t know what to say. He expected her to be more… he didn´t find any words that would describe her. She rested her hand on his shoulder. Thorin noticed a shining light that was emanating from a ring on her finger. The light was gentle, soothing."We should go. Elrond and others are surely waiting for us."

Galadriel walked as first and Thorin followed her through the labyrinth of halls and many rooms. Soon they have reached a huge, massive door. She halted and turned to face him with her hand on the doorknoob. "Son of Thráin, are you ready to face your destiny? " Thorin felt the lump in his throat. He nervously nodded. He will face anything just to save Bilbo.

She opened the door and a bright light blinded temporarily Thorin, who shielded his eyes with hands. When the light subsided, he saw a large group of men, elves and dwarves and even a hobbit. All seemed too much kingly in their own way… so these must be the other kings of all free nations… He recognized a few dwarves like Dáin, the Iron Foot and the other dwarfish kings of the other kingdoms. Galadriel walked past him and sat down next to an elf who looked like he saw many battles, many deaths , but also hope for the future. That must be her husband… he scanned with eyes further… and Thorin also saw Thranduil with his son Legolas and other kings whom he did not know and quite frankly, he didn´t need to know them or their names. They all have come here for one thing. But one person was very intriguing him. That hobbit… Bilbo never said anything about a king. Elrond was sitting in a throne and next to him was his daughter, Arwen. Elrond wanted to begin with the council, but his daughter stopped him.

Thorin didn´t see that. He walked straight to the proud looking hobbit with the same curly blond with a few white locks. He stared at him openly. Hobbits didn´t like it when someone was staring at them, mostly it was the Big Folk as they called Men, but dwarves were other thing. Thorin didn´t seem to notice the annoyment from the hobbit´s side, who was dressed in full armor like he was. He had a sword with him and he looked like a capable warrior. "W-Who are you?" Thorin stuttered a bit. Hobbit looked at Elrond, who gave him a nod. "I am the leader of hobbits, something like a King. My name is Gerontius Took. I´ve been brought here yesterday on a back of an Eagle. He said I will find the answer to my questions here. I am looking for my close relative who went missing a few months ago. Now sit down, dwarf so that this bloody council can begin." Thorin glanced at Elrond and at Gandalf who sat from the right side next to an empty chair. That must be his. He walked past Dáin, who acknowledged him by a knowing nod of his head and other dwarf lords. He made respectful nod to Thranduil and his son and sat down, waiting for the concil to begin.

Elrond stood up and looked at everyone. "Welcome kings of all free nations. You all have been called here for a reason. We must decide the fate of Middle Earth. An evil force who was supposed to be banished or dead has unfortunately reappeared once again. He was thought to be defeated in the last alliance between Men and Elves. The leaders of that alliance were Gil-Galad and Elendil. It was a hard fought war and we won, but at a high price. Gil-Galad fell as first and Elendil fought with all his might. Before he was struck down, his sword broke before him. Isildur, his son cut down a finger with that broken sword. The Ring was taken from the evil warlock, Sauron, who was too much greedy for power and that need for power consumed him. Isildur, Elendil´s son killed Sauron or so we thought at that time. I went with Isildur all the way to Mount Doom, Orodruin where that One Ring was forged. I pleaded him to throw the Ring inside the lava, but he… kept it. He said it´s a prize he won and he won´t hand it over to anybody or destroy it. That was his downfall… Some time later he was on the way back home from a long road with his Guard of two hundred knights and soldiers. They have reached the northern borders of the Gladden Fields . There they were ambushed by a band of Orcs said to be ten times their number. Orcs killed him and thus the One Ring was called Isildur´s bane. And the One Ring disappeared for a very long time. Now, it has resurfaced again. I give the word to Gandalf, who knows the rest."

Elrond sat down and now Gandalf was in the center of everyone´s attention. " Many years I have spent searching for the missing facts and I have only obtained them not so long ago. Not everyone knows that this year I have set out reclaim Erebor with thirteen dwarves and…" He paused and looked at Took. "A hobbit. We needed a burglar. And he kindly agreed. Long story cut short: We succeeded. Bard, the new leader of the Lake Town killed Smaug and Erebor is once again under the rule of the King under the Mountain, Thorin." He motioned to Thorin. Some other kings glanced at him curiously, but Gandalf continued. "On the way to Erebor, we were trapped in the Misty Mountains. There, we were separated from our burglar and he fell into the depths of Misty Mountains and the rest was imprisoned and collared by the Orc King. I can only speculate that there, he found the One Ring and with its help escaped through the exit and caught up with us. He didn´t tell us how he did it, but I had a bad feeling about all of this. Our burglar is a fine, well respected hobbit back in the Shire. That´s what he always told the dwarves and he was a very responsible and I must say a very good friend to many of us and with some he formed a very good relationship." Gandalf paused again and Thorin felt like he is doing that on purpose, always glancing at him. Thorin mostly didn´t like the glare he was getting from the hobbit.

"Once we have regained Erebor and everything was going to get better, Azog made a move and soon a war broke out. Many of you know about this. Thranduil, Bard and Thorin formed and alliance and Azog was killed. I came sometime later, so I didn´t see it, but it was told to me that he was killed by our burglar. I came in riding with the rest of our companions on the backs of Eagles. Only Thorin and Bilbo were there, in the middle of that mayhem and chaos. I sensed a bad vibe from our burglar. My bad feeling only intensified when he began attacking Thorin and he had no choice but to shield himself. I have to inform everyone that the One Ring has been found and Sauron, The Dark Lord has been revived. He possessed our burglar and he is trapped in the Ring. Now, there is only one question. What can we do?" The last question resonated in everyone´s mind.

The hobbit stood up and walked over to Gandalf. He was way beyond angry. "Are you saying that my grandson is trapped in that blasted Ring and you knowingly exposed him to such danger? I have known that it must be your work, Gandalf. My grandson was so much like his father, he would never depart on an adventure. My daughter was the adventurous type. You almost lured her out to your crazy adventures, but thankfully my son in law stopped her. And now, my grandson is held captive or something. How are you going to fix that?"

Thorin stood up."If you want to blame someone… blame me. I told him to stay inside my kingdom when the war broke out. I was the one who made him hide, feel useless. I only wanted to protect him, keep him safe. I am…sorry."

The old Took balled his fist and punched the very surprised and not exptecting Thorin. He landed at Dáin´s feet. Dáin somewhat grinned and helped Thorin get up to his feet. Thorin bowed down to the old Took. "I´m truly sorry. It´s all my fault. I want to free him and destroy that Ring. Isn´t that why all of us have been assembled here?"

Elrond nodded. "Yes. And we have only two options here. First would be the best. Me, Galadriel and Gandalf break through his inner defense, his mind. You, Thorin will call out to him and bring him back. He and Sauron switch again and The Ring will be forever destroyed by this dagger." He pulled out the same dagger that destroyed Arkenstone. "Where did you get that?!" Thorin blurted out.

"I gave it to him for safekeeping. It´s from…. Nevermind. Continue, Elrond."

"If we take the Ring forcefully, there is still a danger that they won´t swap places. And The Dark Lord who is using the hobbit´s body as his shield against all who would oppose him, he doesn´t expect us to make any move because of the body he possessed. Me, Galadriel, Gandalf and all of you assembled kings go to confront him. The Ring should be taken care of with this dagger. We can only hope for our victory."

"What is the second option, Elrond?" Thranduil asked the question that has been bugging Thorin and the old Took the most when Elrond made a big pause. Galadriel stood up and she faced them.

"If the first option isn´t possible, we have only one left solution. That is to kill Sauron along with his host body and soul still trapped inside The Ring."

"NO!" Old Took screamed.

"NEVER!" Thorin yelled out of frustration. He would never, ever let someone harm Bilbo let alone kill! He won´t stand for this great second option. "I don´t care about the rest of Middle Earth or how dangerous Sauron is. I will never let someone kill Bilbo!"

Arwen gazed at the horizont. "Your love is strong, Thorin, son of Thráin, King under the Mountain. What if you can´t save him? What then?" Thorin gritted his teeth. "I will find another way! I won´t let him die! It´s a promise!"

Arwen looked at him. "Remember that promise for it will be time when you´ll have to choose. Ada, let´s resume the council." Elrond glanced at everyone assembled, then at Galadriel and her husband, then Gandalf and finally the old Took who stayed silent even though they were talking about his grandson. Thorin didn´t feel too good right now. He felt weak and he had a sick feeling. "I… I must leave for a while. I have to think about this… Please excuse me…" The confused King under the Mountain left the great hall in a hurry, not even looking back at the shocked other kings.

Outside the great hall he felt a bit better, but the weak feeling stayed. He really felt so weak…

He collapsed on the floor. He heard someone calling his name in the background of his hazed mind. It sounded like…

"_Thoriiin!" He turned to face him and the other embraced him and planted a kiss on his lips. He pouted a little. "Both of us have been so busy lately… It´ s great that we have finally time for ourselves without Kili and Fili peeking in and meddling. Isn´ t that true, my love?" _

_He smiled and held his face, all the while he was staring into his eyes. "I love you,my dear hobbit. I am happy that I´ ve found you and I´ m not letting go of you." With that last sentence, he pulled him in a loving kiss and the hobbit relaxed and soon burried his face in the royal garb of the other. "My love… don´´ t ever leave my side. You are the only one for me. Now. Forever." _

_The hobbit´ s eyes watered up as he kissed the other and they stayed like that for a while, listening in each other´ s slow heartbeat._

…_._

"BILBO!" Thorin yelled out, stretching out his hand to feel him, his warmth… but he caught nothingness. He opened his eyes. He once again saw the white ceiling. So, it all was just a…

"A dream?" He said out loud.

"I showed you what can be, but the ties are weakening." Thorin looked to the right and he saw that woman Arwen. "You? You did that? But… why?"

"Because to love is to give yourself to the other, forsake your own safety just to keep the other safe. Forsake your own life for the other. Love can be the strongest weapon and it can as well be someone´s greatest weakness." Thorin gritted the sheets angrily.

"My love for Bilbo is not a weakness!"

Only then he had noticed the other person on the left side. He slowly turned and instantly rose up to sit in the bed. It was the old Took, Bilbo´s grandfather. "I…erm…" Thorin turned to Arwen for help, but she smiled( grinned) and stood up. "I will leave you two alone. We still didn´t make any move or decision and in the meantime, my father and others are discussing all that we know. Please, excuse me." She left the two leaders of two different nations alone and a heavy feeling of guild nestled itself inside Thorin´s swelling heart. It´s all his fault that this hobbit is in pain right now. If only he had done something or said how he feels sooner… none of this would be happening. That elf woman! She left him alone and she is the one that caused him to blurt out his feelings in front of another hobbit, their leader and on top of that – Bilbo´s grandfather. Why didn´t he say that he was somewhat royalty?

"So… you love my grandson?" Thorin was caught off guard by that question. He never thought that hobbits were so… right to the point…straight – forward. But, he´s only met Bilbo so far… and now his grandfather. It´s best he says the truth. He already heard my confession, thanks to that Arwen, Thorin thought.

"Yes, I love him."

The old Took settled move comfortambly on the armchair. "And… does Bilbo love you back?"

Now that´s the question he wanted to know the answer to for a long time. But deep inside his heart, he knew that Bilbo shared the same feelings he shared for the hobbit. It was always visible in his eyes, postures and gestures while he was looking, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, making sure that Thorin didn´t spot him looking… but he noticed. He noticed everything about the hobbit.

" We didn´t confess yet to each other due to… war. But I am sure he feels the same. I can feel it."

The old hobbit simply gazed into his eyes. "I see your determination and that you speak the truth. However, my grandson is in danger and it seems that you are set to free him no matter what. Am I correct?"

"I am not going to let him down. He is fighting and I am going to fight, too. He has saved my life several times already and even broke my family line curse that has been casting a shadow for ages down on us. I am forever in his debt. "

The old Took smiled knowingly. "I see… I am going to let you sleep. A final conclusion will be announced tomorrow morning to all kings and leaders of all free nations. You should rest for now. It´s already noon. "

He stood up and walked over to the door. In the last moment he turned with a hand on the doorknoob. "One last question."

Thorin straightened up a bit. "Yes?"

"How did you fall in love with my grandson? He is rather… stubborn."

Thorin smiled at that. "You see… that´s how I fell in love. I love his stubborn, never give up attitude. He saved me from my archenemy all the while he was in fear. But he pushed it aside and protected me in the face of danger. The second time… he saved not just me but my entire kingdom and the third time he had saved me from myself when the gold sickness controlled me. He stood before me and fought against me. And then… oh… I have just remembered. He said that he loved me. He really said it…" Thorin wondered how he could ever forget that… must be due to stress he´s feeling.

The old Took laughed. "Now I see he´s a true Took! Of course half Baggins, too, but still… he showed some real guts. I am proud of him. Now, I am going to rest up. The flight on the Eagle wasn´t pleasant. We hobbits quite don´t like heights. Now, if you´ll excuse me…"

Thorin nodded and the old Took exited his room. Thorin could swear that the old hobbit winked at him before he closed the door. Must be my imagination, Thorin thought. After some quiet minutes he laid down again, closing his eyes.

Whatever their decision will be, he has made his own decision already. Saving Bilbo is his top priority. Everything else doesn´t matter.


End file.
